


5 Years

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, NSFW Art, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 28,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: #Gotham's writing workshop week 20Claire and Jamie meet at a single's event after being single for 5 years.A bit angsty at first.





	1. The Meet and Greet

" It has been five years Claire. Five years. Quite long enough to grief a broken heart." Gellis stands with her hands on her hips focusing her entire energy on her friend. "Time to get back on the horse my friend."

" Gellis...I just can't. You were there. You saw what that bastard did to me."

" Aye lass. But he is still doing it if he is keeping you from living your life."

Claire fell back on the bed and covers her eyes. She knows her friend is right. But to put herself out there again.

" Tis just a meet and greet. No pressure." Gellis pushs her advantage. " Please Claire. For me."

" Are you really using the best friend card?"

" I am. Now. Which dress. The black or red."

" Ugggg. The red. If this turns out bad, I will never forgive you."

Gellis just smiles as she helps her friend get ready. It is a meet and great for singles in Inverness. Claire had not been out on a date in five years. Since her former husband had been found in bed with two of his students. One male and one female. The shock had sent her into early labor and she had lost a daughter, Faith. It had almost killed her. Frank Jackson Randall, Black Jack, to Gellis since that day. That bloody ----bastard to Claire, was long out of her life. But his shadow still covered her. Gellis was so glad she had agreed to come out tonight.

" Lad it has been five years. Ye must be lonely."

" I am Murtagh. But I am also terrified." Jamie admits to his Godfather.

" I ken that son. But not all lasses are like Geneva."

" Ye are not to say her name!" 

" Sorry lad. But they aren't. I am just trying to help ye."

" I ken Murtagh. I do. It is just..."

" I ken. I was there remember."

Jamie and Geneva had been engaged. She had told him she was pregnant. Jamie was heading to medical school. Geneva thought she would be a doctot's wife. When he dropped out when he realized that he wanted to work with patients without taking six years or more; and went into paramedic training instead, she broke the engagement and got an abortion. Jamie was devasted. 

For five years he focused on work. To have him even consider going to this meet and greet was a miracle.

" Come lad. I am getting old and would like to see ye settled."

" Guilt. No fair."

" All be fair in love and war."

" Which is this?" Jamie murmurs as he ajusts his kilt.

Claire follows Gellis into the large room. There are rows of tables with food and drinks, an area set up with chairs facing each other for conversation, and music playing and a dance floor set up for those so inclined.

" Are you okay Claire?"

" Yes, for now. A few hours at must."

" I ken. Let's get a drink."

" Come on lad. I dinna think any of these lasses will bite."

With a grumble, Jamie follows. 

" What will you have lass?" The bartender asks.

" Whiskey. Straight up." Claire responds.

" Ahhh a lass after my own heart." 

She turns to see who had spoken and meets his blue eyes. She is temporarily speechless.

" I am Jamie Fraser." He presents his hand to the whisky eyed lass with the shocking red dress.

" Claire Beauchamp."


	2. Their Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each tell their stories of heartbreak. Very angsty.

" Claire," he repeats her name like it is something fragile. This causes her to be filled with both an overwhelming fear and a fragile hope. " So did you have a friend drag you here too?"

She laughs long and loud throwing her head back, letting her glorious brown curles fall along her back. Maybe Murtagh was right. Maybe this is what he needed.

" Oh yes. My best friend Gellis insisted. She played the best friend card and insisted that I choose the black or red dress. So here I am."

" Here you are. Good choose with the red. Murtagh used guilt."

" Ahh guilt. So Jamie do you have anything to be guilty about." She leans dangerously close to him and realises she had drank the whiskey to fast and was more than a little tipsy. Jamie seems to come to that understanding too. He switches them to soft drinks before answering her.

" No I don't."

" Ah. I sense a story."

" Och. But it doesn't have a happy ending."

" If it did, you wouldn't be here. I am a good listener if you wish to share."

He only thinks for a second. " Aye lass. Would you like to join me in one of the conversation area's?"

" I would love too.

As the walk over to find an empty, secluded one, Claire catches Gellis' eye and sees her smile broadly at her over the shoulder of the gentleman she was drinking with. She hates when she is right.

Jamie gestures to the armchair getting her seated and comfortable before joining her.

" So who is guilty?" Claire inquires as she sips the soda.

" Her name isn't important. It is what she did. Why I haven't done this in a verra long time. She.."

She moves her chair closer so she can reach his hand. She just places hers over his. He looks down at their hands before continuing.

" She was carrying my bairn. We were engaged. I was in medical school. But Claire, I decided that I dinna want to take years and years more of schooling before I could care for my first patient and dropped out for paramedic training. And she decided.." Her hand tightens over his. " She decided she didn't want me nor the bairn. She threw the ring at me while telling me that she had got an abortion."

" That b*tch." The words flew out of her mouth and she blushes as her free hand covers her mouth.

" Just so. So her name isn't spoken in my presence or by me."

" I am so sorry Jamie. So very sorry. I know what is like to lose a child. My bastard was also my husband. I came home unexpectedly early one day. I am a nurse."

" Ahh. Something else in common."

" Yes. And well I found.." He links their hands and squeezes tight. " Thank you. I was five months gone with my first and I found my husband in bed with two of his students. One male and one female. The shock brought on early labor. Faith.. " she stops, swallows hard before finding the strength to continue, " She lived an hour. I wanted to die with her."

" Claire." 

" But I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Our divorce was public and ugly. He lost tenure. I lost Faith and he lost tenure. Not quite fair. Pardon. I didn't mean to get all weepy." She wipes tears from her eyes. He hands her a handkerchief from his sporen.

" Weep away Claire. It doesn't bother me."

" She is buried here. Fr...my ex thought it a waste of money. Her internment and a tombstone. But she lived and died. She did!" 

" Aye lass. She did. And your ex is.." This is followed by a string of Gailec.

" What did you call him?"

" Words unsuitable for a lady."

" Yes he is. Okay. We have heard each others sob stories. Do you like being a paramedic Jamie?"

" I love it. It is exactly right for me. The ability to make an immediate difference."

" I feel the same way about being a nurse. To be so hands on." That seems to remind them that they still hold hands. Jamie clears his throat and goes to let her go. 

" No. Don't. It feels nice." 

He meets her eyes as he lifts their hands up and to his lips. He kisses her knuckles and time seems to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spark. Will a flame develope?


	3. Dangerous Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and a lunch date planned.

" I am sorry Claire." Jamie says as he lowers her hand. 

" Why are you apologizing?" She tightens her hand on his when he tries to let her go.

" Weel I just meet you lass. I don't make it a habit of kissing lasses at first meeting."

" You didn't exactly kiss me." She leans in closer and he is unable to pull away. He knows he should. She is dangerous. But the pull towards her is overwhelming.

" Claire would you like me to kiss you?"

" Yes." It is a breath against his lips and raises every hair on his body. Oh dangerous yes but irresistible.

He just brushes against her lips and they both groan. Her tongue slips out and touches his top lip. He opens willingly for her. Their tongues tangle as their free hands explore. Her' drifts across his chest as his strokes her face. They still hold hands. After a minute or two, they pull away.

" Wow." She whispers.

" I second that."

" I don't do this. Really I don't. I don't know if it is the booze or just.."

" It is a pull. I havw never felt anything as strong as what I feel towards you. The attraction."

" A pull. Yes. That is it. When I touch you." She runs her hand across his face and feels his skin shiver under her touch.

" When we kiss." He adds leaning in to brush her lips with his. " I have never felt anything as powerful in my life."

" Neither have I."

" Where do we go from here Claire?"

" Lunch. Tomorrow. You choose where."

" Aye." 

They exchange phone numbers.

" Irony. I told my friend Gellis that I didn't want to come and then I wanted to leave in no more than two hours. But now I don't want to leave at all."

" I don't either. Noon seems a long time away."

" A very long time. Dream of me."

" You can count on that." He kisses her again deeping it until they were both breathless.

" As can you."

They part reluctantly.


	4. You Were Right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie admit to Gellis and Murtagh that they were right.

" So I was right." Gellis says with a smirk as they leave that night. 

" Huh?" Claire is distracted as she follows her out. She feels drunk although she had just had the one drink.

" Man, you got it bad."

" Okay you were right and you know how much I hate that. But...I am very glad you insisted tonight."

" It is actual miracle. Praise God, the lass admits I am right and is even okay with it." She lifts her hands dramatically to heaven causes Claire to burst into a fit of giggles." So tell me about him?"

They have reached the car and entered. Gellis turns to look at Claire expectantly from the drivers seat.

" His name is Jamie. He is a paramedic." They talk all the way home.

" So, I believe ye owe me thanks laddie." Murtagh comments as they leave the building.

" Aye. I do. I dinna wanna come. But I am verra glad I did." 

" Aye I seen. What is her name lad?"

" Claire, her name is Claire." His eyes light up in the telling.

" Aye and she sure is. Light. Very much light. I have never.."

" Aye?"

" Never felt with anyone what I feel with her. Not ever."

" Weel tell me all about it."

He does as they head home.

" So when will you see him again?" They have made it home and were relaxing in the living room.

" We are to have lunch tomorrow."

" Ah where?"

" I left it up to him. We exchanged phone numbers."

" So, when will ye see the lass again?" 

" Tomorrow over lunch."

" Where will you take her then?"

" I was thinking here." They had also made it back to Jamie's flat.

Murtagh shakes his head.

" If ye do that lad, ye will have more then lunch. And tis to soon for that."

" You are right."

" Take her someplace nice and get to know her."

" I will. Thank you again Murtagh."

" Tis what Godfathers be for."


	5. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very hot lunch date

" Inverness Lunch Room at noon?" Jamie

" Yes. See you there." Claire

She is so nervous as she struggles to decide whether to wear her hair up or down. What to wear. How much make-up. Gellis watches her as she disregards outfit after outfit.

" Och lass. You seemed less nervous on your wedding day."

" Crips Gel. He is important. This date is important. I feel my whole future rides on it."

" Truly? I thought it just heat."

" It is. But it is so much more. I can't find the words. It is like when I touch him and he touches me; it is like the missing piece of my life is being fitted back into place."

" Wow. Okay let's find the perfect outfit."

" Jamie lad tis just a lunch not yer wedding day." 

" Not yet," he murmurs under his breath. " I ken Murtagh. But it be with Claire. It must go perfectly. She is my light. I hadn't even ken'd how dark it was until she showed up. Ye ken'd. Twas why ye insisted I go. Thank ye. But I dinna. Until Claire. My Sorcha."

" Well then son, ye are welcome. Let's get ye properly outfitted."

He showed up fifteen minutes early. He had reserved a table in the back. Giving them privacy to talk. To really get to know each other. He and Murtagh had finally settled on dressy jeans and a button down blue dress shirt.

" Brings out ye eyes." His Godfather had said.

His shoulder length red hair is left free. He carefully carries a single red rose to present to Claire. He is ready.

She shows up five minutes early. She is dressed in the black dress she had rejected the night before. It's v cut ends just at her breast bone and the hem is just above her knees. It is a bit fancy for lunch but... Her hair is down and frames her face. She feels every inch a powerful woman. Her two inch red heels complete the effect.

He stands when he sees her approach. He notices that every male head and a few females turn as she passes them. He canna blame them. She is a vision.

" Jamie, have you been waiting long?"

" No not at all. You look..you are simply stunning Claire."

" Thank you. You are very handsome yourself."

" Thank ye." He pulls her seat out and she smiles at him before sitting down. " Have ye been here Claire?"

" No. Always wanted to just never got around to it."

" Weel then I am glad I can introduce you. Oh this is for you." He hands her the rose.

" Oh Jamie. It is quite lovely."

" I dinna ken whether to get one that was already opened but thought a bud would last longer."

" It is perfect." She leans over and glazes the corner of his mouth with hers. He wants so much more but recalls Murtagh's warning.

" If ye want more than a shag, you must get to know her." And oh he wanted more than a shag. He wants forever.

" I am glad."

After they order.

" Tell me about your family Jamie."

He laughs. " How many generations back?"

" Your parents will do."

" Weel me da meet ne mam when he went to work over the sumner for me uncles. Twas love at first sight for them both....But they didn't want her marrying just a farmer....So they eloped. My mam was carrying me brother Willy within a month. Naught me uncles could do then."

" Brilliant. Do you have other siblings?"

" Aye. A sister Janet that everyone calls Jenny. And a wee brother Robert, Rabbie. He was a surprise. A change of life bairn."

" Ohhh I love big fanilies."

The waitress brings out their food. They eat in silence for awhile. But they are hyperaware of each other. She studies his hands as he works the fork and knife. He watches her mouth as she chews. They both reach for the salt and their fingers glaze and time seems to stop.

" I could take ye right here." His eyes tell her.

" Please do." Hers respond. 

Then their eyes drop and the moment is broken.

" Tell me about yer family." He asks her to cover.

" My parents died when I was quite young. Just five. It was an auto accident. My mum's btother Lambert, Uncle Lamb, raised me."

" I am so sorry Claire."

" Thank you. It was a lifetime ago. Uncle Lamb is an archaeologist. My childhood was amazing. We went everywhere. I learned math by counting the number of pieces of clay pottery found on site. To read by reading his old history books. And you can imagine what I learned of social studies and history."

" Aye."

" He provided tutors when he could but must was learned on site."

" Sounds incredible. Growing up free that way."

" It was. I missed my parents, of course. And the siblings I could have had. But Uncle Lamb tried to be both mum and dad. He did well."

" I can telll that. You are an extraordinary woman Claire." The atmosphere had changed again. The air thicken with their mingled desire.

" And you are an extraordinary man." They have moved closer to each other. He reachs for her hand. He is starved for her touch. She is equally hungry. Their psalms meet and then their finger entwine.

" Sorcha." He whispers before his other hand sweeps her hair away from her face.

" What does it mean?"

" Light. Yer name in the Gailec."

" Oh." She reaches up to touch his face too. His eyes drift close as her hand runs over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he follow Murtagh's advise?


	6. A Secluded Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just a shag.   
> NSFW

" We shouldn't." He hoarsely whispers under her exploring fingers.

" Why not?"

" My---umm---bloody hell Claire tis hard to think when you are doing that." She had moved her hand to his ear and their clapsed hands to her thigh.

" Then don't think." She claims his lips in a kiss that removes every thought from his mind. His hand moves to her neck. Tangling in her hair and holding her in place. Want pure want, flooded his blood, hardening him immediately.

Their waitress clears her throat several times before getting their attention. They break apart with a soft pop. 

" I came to see if you needed anything else. I ken you have a secluded table but it isn't that secluded." She says with a grin," There is a hotel less then a kilometer away."

" Oh ahhh. Sorry. Ahhh can we get the check." Jamie is quite embarrassed. Claire is too. She sits with her head down refusing to meet her eyes.

" Aye."

" Claire I am sorry." He says when she is gone.

" I believe I started it. I am sorry too."

Tha waitress returns and Jamie pays. The look at each. Now what?

" Would you escort me home Jamie?"

" Aye."

" Where do you live?"

She gives him her address. He starts the car and starts to drive. He gasps as he feels her hand on his thigh.

" Claire!"

" I want you if it wasn't clear enough. I want you in my bed. I want you in my life. I want you to get to know my Uncle Lamb and I want to get to know your family. I want to introduce you to my best friend Gellis. But, right now, I just want you inside of me." Her hand carasses his thigh working higher and higher.

" Not just a shag then?" He asks in a strangled voice.

He turns into a dirt road off the main road.

" Where are you going?"

A few minutes later he stops in front of a house that is barely bigger then a cottage.

" My mum's get-a-way. She comes here to get breaks from the chaos of all of us. It is three rooms. Just a main room, kitchen, and loo. But it has a bed and I know where the spare key is."

" She wouldn't mind."

" Nah..would ye like to come inside?"

" It is either inside or in the car. I want you so bad."

" Come."

It is small but she sees nothing but the bed. Jamie had fetched the key from the false rock and let them in. He leads her in. She turns away from the bed and back into Jamie's arms.

" Kiss me Jamie" He does pulling her against the erection he had not completely lost from the restaurant. She works the buttons of his shirt. When it is open, she runs her hands from his back to his front. She finds his nipples as hard as her own. He moans as her fingers play with them. He pulls away frm her lips and reaches behind her to unzip her dress. She steps out of it leaving her in just her knickers, bra,and heels.

" Christ Claire. Ye are the must beautiful woman I have ever seen."

" Please Jamie." She pulls at the belt holding his jeans on. He helps her undo it and remove it. She unbuttons his fly and unzipped him. He lets his jeans fall and steps out of them. It is all Jamie. A true Scot he wears nothing under his them.

" Oh gawd." Claire says stunned. He is very hard, long, and thick. She takes him in her hand. His head falls back and he reaches out and cups her breast in his hand thumbing her nipple. Both of them explore each other in silence other then their increasingly labored breathing. Claire stokes him from base to tip. He fondles her breast through and then under her bra.

" I must taste ye." He moans out after a few minutes of this. He moves her closer and kisses and tastes her from her lips down to her breasts. She losses her rythmn when he claims her nipple. 

" Oh oh oh!" Her cries fill and echo off the walls. His hand cups her between her legs. Her hand slips off him and wraps around his head holding him in place as he works her nipple with his tongue while he fingers her over her knickers before pushing the fabric aside and fully entering her.

" Ahhh Jamie. Right there. Yes baby. Ahhhhh I am-----" the rest is lost as she bucks against his hand as a powerful orgasm takes her power of speech.

He lifts her limb body up and lays her on the bed before pulling her knickers fully off. He takes off her heels as well as his own shoes. He pulls his jeans the rest of the way off before dropping between her legs. 

" What?" But she can nothing else as he opens her with his tongue. He needs to fully taste her. His tongue works under her still budded clit. He knows it is to sensitive to touch right now. So he works around it. Licking and sucking until her sweetness fills his mouth as his name is ripped from her throat.

He lifts up and opens the drawer by the bed. He fetches one of the condoms that his mam keeps there. He opens it with his teeth, to impatient to open it right.

" Let me." Claire takes it from him and rolls it over massive erection. " Now Jamie. I must have you now.

" Aye Sorcha." He slips between her wide open legs. They immediately wrap around him. He moves gently. Brushing her clit with each pass.

" Ahhhh gawd Jamie. I am coming again." She cries out right before she does. 

" Claire!" He feels her, every inch of her as she clamps around her. He wants to cum so bad but is determined to make it last. He holds still his arms quivering with the effort as her body slowly releases her. He with starts to move. 

After ten minutes and another massive orgasm from Claire, he can hold out no more.

" Give me yer mouth Claire."

She does and he clings to it as his climaxes hard. His whole body shudders and he drops down on her. She clings to him whispering endearments in his ear.

" Mo Ghairde." He whispers into her hair.

" What does it mean?"

" I ahhh----will tell ye later."

He adjusts them until she is spooned against him. They fall asleep.


	7. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highly Angsty. Sorry ahead of time. Dedicated to my angel son and all the others born and taking to heaven to soon.

" Tell me about Faith."

" Huh?" She had slept hard wrapped tight in his strong arms. It takes her awhile to recall time and place" let along answer that question.

" Ye were saying her name in yer sleep. If ye are.comfortable, you can tell me about her."

" Oh. Are you sure?" She has partially sat up and was looking down at him.

" Verra. More than a shag, remember?"

She nods and bites her lip before starting. " I was almost five months gone with her. The nursery was painted a soft purple. Her name Faith Marie on wooden blocks on the door. Impossibly tiny dresses hung in her closet. Tiny nappies and socks filled the drawers. Along with all the other baby gear. We were ready, you see."

He nods caressing the hand he holds.

" I came home early from my shift. I wasn't feeling the best. F...he wasn't expecting me. Thougnt I would be gone another few hours. They were in our bed, all three of them. The male...no I will spare you the details. They don't matter. The results matter. I screamed. Later, I realised I had screamed loud and long enough to make my throat raw. I wasn't conscious of that at the time. As I was screaming my waters broke. I turned and walked out of the house. I drove back to the hospital on autopilot. I wouldn't allow myself to feel. Not then.

" Good."

" Yes. It was very good. Labour was horrid. None of the joy I had planned. No relaxation music in a candle lit room. My husband by my side. No just a grim task to get her born and to the NICU. I was alone outside the other nurses, Dr. Stern, and my daughter's heartbeat. It seemed like forever. I was by a window and watched the sun set and raise again. The pains...I don't know if I can describe them. But they took over. It was like being at the ocean when a wave covers you. You can't see, feel, taste, or touch anything but that salt water. When it let's you go, you feel a deep relief at the ability to breath again. It is something like that but more powerful. Finally..

She was born at 9:08 on June 5th. She weighed a mere pound. A pound!"

" Jesus weeps." He whispered pulling her closer. She lays her head back on his chest.

" Just so. I imagine He did. I did. They could tell right away that there was no hope. I could hook her to machines to prolong her death or hold her and let the life she would have on this earth, be in my arms. It was both the easiest and hardest choose I ever made. So I held her and rocked her. I told her everything. I recited nursery rhymes and sang lullabies. I wanted her to have as much of a childhood and babyhood as she could in her young life. I told her all I had wished for her, all my dreams for her."

" You said goodbye."

" Yes. She had my hair. A small mess of brown curles on top of a head the size of an orange. Her eyes were still closed. She had her father's ears. But my face otherwise. His long hands. My toes. Our Faith. I held her to my chest were she could feel my heartbeat. I hoped, you see, it would help keep her's going. It did for a while. When I started to feel it slow," she shudders and Jamie's arms tighten around her," I told her...that it was okay. She could return to heaven. That mummy would see her again someday. That I loved her. She died at 10:09. I couldn't let her go. Just held her a weeped. The called my ex in then. He gently took her from me. But I wouldn't let him comfort me. I couldn't. She was buried two days later. Her pawbearers were two lads from the pediatric ward. They carried her tiny coffin to the chapel. It was a short cermony. She is interned at Rosewood. Her headstone has an angel on it with her name and the same date for birth and death."

She sighs and he holds her tight.

" I am so sorry Claire. I am torn in two by your pain and awed by your bravery."

" Thank you. Sometimes being brave is the only choice."

" True. I am glad you was able to hold her and say goodbye."

" You couldn't." It is a sudden realization.

" No. I dinna even ken if it was a lad or lassie."

" I am so sorry Jamie."

" Thank ye. I have faith that God will allow another child."

"One that will stay." Her voice is just a whisper.

"Aye, one that will stay."


	8. His Healing Touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's touch seeks to heal some of Claire's hurt. Very NSFW

" Jamie make love to me please." She needs to feel whole, to feel like a woman after reliving her daughter's death.

He kens what she needs right away. Not just the love making. But a type of healing. He needs it too. There is something about Claire that is like coming home. Her touch brings peace. He hopes to offer her the sane.

He kisses her from her forehead down to her nose. He kisses her eyes closed. He kisses her cheeks, her chin, before working up to her lips. Where once again he was lost.

Lawd, the taste of her. As he runs his tongue inside her mouth, he taste sweetness and a touch of himself. It has him hardening in seconds.

Yes, it was exactly what she needs. The gentleness of him kissing all over her face to the desperation of his tongue waring with hers. She presses tight against him and groans at the feel of him long and hard against her belly.

" Please." She moans and isn't even sure what she is asking for. But he knows. He leaves her face and works down to her neck. He kisses and sucks on her neck as she arches begging him to continue. He does sucking on her ears before moving down to her breasts..

He treats them in a way he knows she needs now. As a lover and the bairn that never got a chance to nurse. He licks around the nipples to bring them to points before suckling them. Drawing her nipple deep into his mouth with every pull of his mouth.

Oh how did he know to do that? How did he know that is exactly what she needed him to do? He lays to her side, his hand resting on her belly as he nursed on her. No other word to describe it. It felt so good. Sexually and emotionaly.

" Yes baby." She says holding his head gently in place like she would if he really was her baby. He smiles around her nipple before moving to the next one.

" Oh bloody hell." She arches into his hungry mouth Okay she is ready for more he thinks as his hand leaves her belly and works it's way between her thighs. He just cups her for a moment as he continues to worship her breasts.

" Jamie please." Her pleas get his fingers moving. He strokes her feeling her soft silkiness growing wetter. He moves his mouth to her tummy and kisses it stroking and attempting to heal the part of her that housed Faith. And the same time he is getting her closer to orgasm with each move of his fingers.

It is like he can read my mind she thinks as his fingers finally enter her. But when he moves to kiss her belly. When he carasses and loves on the part of her that bears marks from Faith; she starts to cry. Her tears mingle with her moans as his questing fingers find their mark and she climaxes hard.

" Christ Claire did I hurt ye." He has seen her tears.

" No. This are healing tears. You knew exactly what I needed. Please let me touch you."

" Not yet. It is still about you." So saying he slips another condom on and slips back inside her.

" Oh." It is near a breathless sound. She immediately clamps back around him. 

" Tell me what you need Claire. What to do."

" Slow." She softly says. He follows instructions to the letter. Moving gently in and out of her as he feels her orgasm building again. He watches her eyes as he moves right on the edge of leaving her before sliding back in in and meeting her womb.

" Oh faster harder." Her voice is urgent as is her grip on her back.

" Claire!" Holding out as his strokes get more deeper is no' easy. But she is first. So he focuses clinching his teeth as he watches her face. He smiles when he sees her eyes dilate and her breathing start to hitch.

" Come for me baby." He pleads. He can't hold out much more.

" Yes!" She does loosening her grip on his back as her body relaxes from top to bottom. 

" Oh gawd I love you." He thinks as he finally explodes deep in her. To soon to say it aloud he reminds himself.

" Better?" He says instead.

" Much."


	9. Meeting Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made.

" I want you to meet Gellis. After all, she is responsible for this. For us meeting." They are getting dressed. Neither want to but they can't hide from the world forever.

" I would love too. When?"

" Tonight. Our place."

" Okay. I will be there."

" Very long lunch." Gellis comments when she walks through the door. " And your hair and lipstick are a mess. A makeout session, was it?"

" A bit more actually." She gamely tries not to blush as Gellis looks her up and down.

" Oh really. Like that, was it? Did you two use protection?"

" Of course. Both times." This time she did blush.

" Both...well I sense a story. Please come sit down and tell me about it."

She does. Not the itimate details. But how she had felt. She tells her about discussing Faith and his response. About his healing touch.

" And when do I get to meet this prince?"

 

" Tonight at dinner."

"Grand. Okay, what to cook?"

Jamie arrives at the door promptly at seven as requested. Claire greets him with a hug pulling him into the house. 

" Our home. And Gellis. Gellis meet Jamie Fraser. Jamie, Gellis Duncan, my roomie."

" Very nice to meet you. I heard you treated Claire verra weel. She needed a good shagging." Gellis says with a wicked smile.

" Ah. Thanks."

" Sorry Gellis has no filter. And it was more then a shagging Gel. I told you that too."

" So ye did. Just a bit of teasing."

Claire shakes her head at her friend and takes Jamie's hand. She gives him a quick tour of the house while Gellis gets dinner on the table.

" And this is my room." She opens the door. He follows her in. It is totally her. Classy and feminine. From the ivory painted walls to the chemile bedspread.

The look at each other and the spark is as sharp as it was the first time their eyes meet the first time they touched.

" Claire," his tune is desperate.

" Jamie," she stepped into his arms and onto his lips.The kiss is fire, desire and want, lust and love. Everything neither could say yet. Could admit yet.

" Hmmm! Hello you two. Dinner is ready. Eat and then dessert." Gellis says with amusement from the doorway.

" Oh." Claire slowly realises that Gellis is there and that she was speaking. 

" Oh indeed." Gellis giggles before turning away letting them compose themself.

" Sorry Gel. Right behind you."

" Sorry Jamie. Got carried away."

" No apology necessary. I...I forget time and place around ye Claire."

" I do too. Dinner. And then dessert?"

" Oh aye."

They talk over dinner. Jamie has them both giggling with stories from some of his more eccentric patients.

" He truly called us because he couldn't find his glasses."

" But who did he justify that as a medical emergency?" Gellis asks through her laughter.

" He couldn't see, ye ken?"

" Oh lawd! Did you help him find them?" Claire asks.

" Aye. They..." He giggles helplessly," they were on his head."

They all laugh so hard they almost fall off their chairs.

It is a great dinner and Gellis starts to see what Claire sees in him, besides the obvious. He has a wonderful sense of humor and is smart, charming, and caring. And he simply adores Claire. The way he watches her. It makes Gellis feel like an voyour in her own dining room.

" Well, Claire and Jamie, I have an early shift tomorrow. I am going to call it a night. It was very nice to meet you Jamie. Please come back anytime."

" Thank ye. Verra nice to meet you too. Thank ye for dragging Claire to the meet and greet."

" You are quite welcome."

Jamie helps Claire load and start the dishwasher. He then wipes off the table as she does puts away the leftovers. When they are done...

" Dessert?" He asks.

" Yes. I want you badly Jamie."

" Aye Claire." 

They head to her room.


	10. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very hot sex on a chair in her room.

" Does it ever stop Claire? The need for you. Your touch, your lips? I want you just as much as I did sitting at that table at the meet and greet."

" I can't say Jamie. Because I feel the same. I never ever wanted anyone this much. With this intensity."

" Not even your ex?"

" God no! Not yours?"

" Not comparable. Not even close." They have been undressing each other as they speak. They lift each others shirts off. He runs his hands over her back. When he encounters her bra strap, he works to undo it, sight unseen. No easy task. 

She works his belt at the same time. Undoing it. She pulls it out and lets it fall to the floor at the same time he gets her clasp loose. He let loose a whistle when her sees her nipples erect and waiting his attention. He has no problem giving them the attention they are begging for.. First with his hands. Then with his mouth.

They still are standing but at the pulling, needy, hungry touch of his mouth on her; her legs grow weak. He feels her sinking and wraps his arms around her. He lifts his head and she whimpers. 

" Just one moment mo ghairde." He leads them, not to the bed, but to a chair sat in the corner of the room. He sits down and sits her on his lap straddling him. He then returns to her breasts. Suckling, licking, and nibbling them until she was crying out his name and sounds without known meaning.

" My turn." She finally says. She slips of of him. She releases him from his now tight jeans. As expected she finds just Jamie. Just a very aroused and already dripping pre-cum Jamie. He groans out her name as he feels her mouth take him. She suckles him the same way he had her. She cups his testicles at the same time kneeding them as her hungry mouth works his iron hard penis.

" Claire! Ah Dhai mo ghairde!" His cries fill the room as his hand cradles her head

She knows he is close and wants him needs him to finish inside of her. So with one final deep suck that had him bucking on the chair, she slips off him. She then pulls her pants and knickers off.

" Come her Claire. I need to be inside you now." She grabs a condom from the bedside table and slips it on him. They are both to inpatient to wait and she sits back on his lap and slips him inside her.

" Ahhhh Jesus Claire!" She is so wet and tight. He loves her mouth, oh he loves her mouth. But to be balls deep inside of her, he can't even begin to describe how good that feels. And when she begins to slide on and off him, he shudders and rest his head on the sweet spot between her head and shoulder. He is panting, his arms shake as he holds her. 

" Jamie! Ahhhh I am cuming!" Christ was she. He feels her hungry walls close around him as her already tight vagina gets even tighter. He feels her nipples get even tighter against his chest. She collapses all the way on him and he hisses when he feels the entrance of her womb. He closes his eyes and gets very still. He knows if he starts to move he will cum immediately.

" Jamie," it is a prayer, a plea.

" Claire I...oh Claire."

He lifts her and lets her slide back down. The friction is amazing. She is slippery wet from her orgasm. But still so very tight. Oh gawd does it feel good. He is close. So close. When he lifts her, he lets his mouth and tongue glaze her nipples.

" Holy hell Jamie," she moans," I am cuming again!"

He lets himself go and cums with her. They then collapse together on the chair.


	11. Mo Ghariad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss what it all means.

It takes a while to catch their breathes. She lays, as if dead, across his chest. He holds her just tight enough to keep her from falling. His head rest against her neck breathing in her essence. 

" We should move to the bed, don't you think?" She says after a few minutes.

" Aye. Let me see if I can move." He says with a grin.

" It was intense." 

" Very."

He lifts her to her feet and they walk over to the bed. He pulls down the cover and invites her to enter. She giggles, it is her own bed after all.

" What?" 

" You inviting me to my own bed."

" Oh. Raised to be a gentleman."

" You succeed. Join me." He does and she snuggles to his side.

" What does it mean?"

" Hmmm?" She opens her heavy eyes and looks to him.

" This. Between us. This pull. The way it feels when we touch, when we make love? It has never been this way. I have not been a monk Claire. But I never felt this way about anyone else."

She bites her lip and looks down at his chest. She didn't know either. But he was right. There is something between them. Something real. Something that scares her.

" I don't know Jamie. But you are right. I have never felt like this either. And it scares me. To feel this strongly about someone I meet three days ago."

" After..?"

" Yes. Trust is a hard thing for me."

" I ken that. I feel the same Mo Ghariad."

" What does it mean? The Gailec?"

It was his turn to get quiet.

" Please. If you want me to trust you. Tell me."

" It means..my heart."

" Oh..I ahhhh...I feel the same. And I am terrified."

" It is okay Claire. There are two of us now."

"Do you mean?"

"I love you Claire. I know it has only been three days and I know that trust, especially to this extent, is a big issue. But yes, I love you."

She looked down at her clasped hands. Love. Is that what she felt for him? It was more than heat. More then shagging. But how much more? And can she trust it even if it is? Can she trust what is left of her heart?

"Jamie I...."

"I get it Claire. You don't have to say it back. I am just telling you what I feel."

" I am not saying I don't feel the same. It is just I don't know if I can trust myself. How I feel about you."

" But there is something?"

" Oh yes. There is something more than heat. I...it may be love. Bloody hell it probably is. Can you give me a little time to sort it out?"

" Claire, I will give you forever. Just don't leave."

" I can't do that. I can't live without your touch, your laugh, your smile, your voice, just without you."

" Good. Because I bloody well can't live without you Claire."

"Then you will stay the night?"

They fall asleep with their arms and legs entangled, breathing the same air.


	12. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie find time to talk with their friends and confess how they feel.

"So you finally made time for me, huh?" Gellis teases Claire the next day. She really hadn't had much time for her over the last four days. She blushes but can't help but smiling.

"Sorry Gellis."

"Are you going to tell me about him?"

"Christ Gel, I think I love him."

Gellis' teasing expression changes and a look of shock replaces it. She, after all knew what her friend had went through five years ago. To even get her to go to the meet and greet where she meant Jamie was a struggle. And now after four days..

"In love?"

"I fear so. I thought at first it was just heat. But there is something more there. Something beyond the desires of the flesh. Though those are very strong. Scary strong. But there is a kind of soul drawing too. And those feelings, the yearning drawing urge to need to be where he is. The feeling of incompleteness when I am not."

"Bloody hell you are in love."

"Yes." She shudders and drops into a seat burying her hands in her face.

"Come Claire, he is a good guy, right?"

"He is. A very good guy." She mumbles from inside her hands. " And he is just as scared of this as I am. Only.."

"Only?"

"Only he knows, is confident in this, this love. He has told me he loves me."

"Good lad."

"You think?" She looks up.

"Aye lass. He has the courage to admit what we both know. That you love each other."

 

"Weel look at who the cat drug in." Murtagh jokes when his nephew walks through the door that morning," spent the night din ye lad?"

"Aye. But it wasna just sex, ye ken?"

"No?"

"No, I love her. I really love her."

"Ahh lad. Love? Are ye sure? I ken it has been awhile since ye have laid with a lass."

"Ye believe I canna tell the difference between lust and love?"

"Ahhh nephew I believe ye can most times. But there is a mighty powerful pull betweenst ye and her. I dinna ken if ye can see past that."

"Aye I see clearly. She is the one."

"I thought well ye ken was the one."

"I thought so too. But tis the difference between a shack and a mansion. Both give shelter. But the difference is immense."

"Oh aye." Something hits him and looks to his nephew with wide startled eyes." Ye are using protection?"

He looks offended. "Oh aye. Neither of us are ready for another child. Not yet."

"She ahhh."

"Aye." 

Murtagh sagely nods his head. He seeks no details. "So ye have that in comnon?"

"Yes. But she holds my heart and I hers. Tis the biggest thing."

"Weel I am happy for ye." But there is a bit of doubt in his voice.

"No worries Murtagh. She is no' her."


	13. Geneva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Geneva.

"I have to work." Claire tells Jamie on the phone a few hours later.

"I ken. Me too. After?"

"You are not bored of me yet?"

"Nah never Claire."

She grins. "Okay but I want a real date this time. Dinner, dancing before.."

"Romancing?"

"Yes."

"Done. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Seven?"

"Seven."

"It seems a long way off." Claire thinks as she dresses for work. She is in medical school and working in her college's free clinic to help make ends meet. She is working as a PA. 

She walks in still lost in thoughts of Jamie. She never thought she would feel this way again. It truly scares her.

"Claire. Hey Claire. Where are yah?" Mary, a fellow PA asks.

"Sorry Mary. I was woolgathering."

"Well ye can tell me all about him at lunch. You'va a patient. Examine three."

She takes the chart with a blush. She didn't know she was that obvious. She shakes her head and looks down at the chart. Focus Beauchamp!

Geneva Dunsley. Age 25. Chief compliant: twisted ankle.

Easy enough. Claire enters the room with a smile. Her patient sits on the exam table shoes off. Good. She is stunning with long dark hair that flows to the center of her back in waves. Her face shows signs of pain in her brown eyes.

"Hi Geneva. I am Claire a PA here. Tell me about your ankle."

"I was jogging and twisted it."

"Ah. Well let's see." She slips on gloves and gently touches her ankle. She hisses in pain. "Sorry. " She gently feels up her foot and lower leg.

"You have badly sprained it. But I don't feel a break. We can do x-rays, if you wish."

"No. That is fine."

"I will wrap it for you and give you crotches. You need to stay off it for at least a week. Alternate hpt and cold compresses."

"Yes. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." She has started tightly wrapping her ankle.

"Your last name is Beauchamp right? And you have started seeing Jamie Fraser?"

She stopped wrapping midturn and stares at her.

"And how would you know this?"

"I keep a close eye on Jamie. I want him back and will have him back. Was just a child myself when..well he.probably hasn't told you."

Claire, regaining her composer, resumes wrapping.  
"That you dumped him when he dropped out of medical school and aborted his child, yes Geneva, he told me." She replies her voice crisp. Each word cutting.

"Well there was more to it."

"I will sent someone else in to measure you for crutches."

She walks out and leans against the wall. Shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to it, she said. And what would that be?


	14. A Date Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very hot date. A unwelcomed interruption.

By the time she had made it home, she was able to shake off Geneva's visit. She was glad he had warned her about her. She was definitely something. She shook her head. Geneva wasn't the priority tonight. She and Jamie are.

She changes out of her scrubs and pulls on the one little black dress she saves for special occasions. It just barely reaches her knees and ends in black lace. The top cuts low and the dainty straps that hold it up all add to sex in a dress, as Gellis puts it. She smiles at the thought. She lets her hair down and brushes it out so it hangs full of body and shiny down her back. She redoes her face, adding a bit more mascara and lipstick. She changes her tennies for strap backed heels. She is ready. And just in time. She hears a knock on the door.

Jamie is magnificent. All cleaned up in a suit and tie. His red curles tamed and pulled back in a queue. He holds a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh Jamie they are beautiful."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in while I put these in water?"

"We would never make it to dinner."

"Oh." And suddenly she wonders how important dinner really was."

"And ye are to beautiful not to be showed off."

She smiles and hurries to the kitchen. She puts them in water and quickly returns.

He takes her to the fanciest restaurant in town. They are seated at a table with a linen tablecloth and clothe napkins. Their drink orders are taken and he takes her hand across the table.

"So Claire tell me about your day?"She had debated with herself about telling him about Geneva's visit. She had decided to tell him. He needs to know how obsessed she still is.

"I had a very interesting patient today."

"Oh." He smiles at her.

"Yes Geneva." His smile fades.

"What?"

"Yes. She came in with a twisted ankle.." She tells him the rest.

"Son of a . "

"My feelings "

"She is completely delusional. You ken I don't want her?"

"I know that Jamie. I just wanted to let you know she is still obsessed."

"Thanks. It has been five years. I don't ken why.."

"Nor I. How was your day?"

"Long. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I never thought. After..that I would ever find this again."

"Nor I Sassanech." They lean across the table seeking each other.

"Hmpphh." The waiter's throat clearing gets their attention. "Are you ready to order sir ma'am?"

They place their orders and he leaves. 

"I tend to forget little things like where I am when I am near you Jamie." She admits.

"I suffer from the same. It is different, aye?"

"Yes very different."

They try to act appropriately for the rest of dinner. He entertains her with stories of his extended family, especially his cousin's Angus and Rubert.

"He did not?" She says through her laughter producted tears.

"He did. He and Angus drew straws to see who would ask the lassie out. Couldn't have both after her, aye."

"I would guess not. Who won?"

"Rubert. But all for naught. The lass already had a boyfiend."

She wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. And looks across to him. His eyes shine from the telling of the story. The candle light reflects off his eyes and her heart starts the new rythmn. Jamie's rythmn. The light in his eyes changes, darkens as her desire is reflected in his.

"Would ye like to leave?"

"Oh yes."

He waits until they leave the restaurant before pushing her up against the building. "I could take ye right here Claire." He growls at her," but will settle for a kiss."

She grabs the labels of his suit and pulls him to her. Pure heat, liquid desire has her clinging tight to him as her knees buckle at the touch of his lips on hers. They are quickly lost. Nothing exist outside his lips on hers. Their crotches pressed together. Her hands fisted against his hair. His hands pressing against her bum. Their tongues dancing. It takes a moment before they notice they were no longer alone.

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser! What is this, then?"

He breaks away and looks at her with glaced eyes. "What in the hell are you doing her Geneva?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What well happen now?


	15. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small cat fight on the street. Geneva is put in her place.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? How can you be making out with her on a public street?" Geneva yells.

"What I do, where I do it , and with whom is way past being yer concern."

"I still love you. I am sorry. I was a child. I made a mistake."

"You made several. The latest being interrupting my date. Go away Geneva. You are neither welcome nor wanted here." He turns his back on her and takes Claire's hand. "Are you ready to go mo ghairde."

"I .." But before she can finish, Geneva is between them."How dare you call her that" she screams as she goes for Claire's face. She is stunned into inactivity for a moment. Jamie isn't. He pulls her off and pushes her away.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you!" He adresses her. She is against the wall where Claire had just been. He shudders and turns to Claire, "Are ye alright?"

"I think so." She is feeling her face, checking for blood. 

"I am so sorry. I don't ken what is wrong with her."

"It isn't your fault."

"Come here Jamie. Kiss me. I will make you forget her." Geneva says from where she still stands against the wall.

"Have ye lost yer mind."

"Just one kiss." She reaches for him and Claire, at the end of her endurance for the crazy woman's antics, rears back her hand and roundly slaps her. Geneva scream off outrage blends into Claire's of Triumph. 

"Now I am ready to go Jamie." She calmly says. 

He stares at her, amazed."Aye. Go home Geneva. And get some help."

"She will pay for this." Is her parting shot.


	16. Mo Ghariad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie treats Claire and gives her a Galiec lesson.  
> Quite sweet.

"Are you okay?" His frantic hands quickly search her body for any blood or bruises. He frowns when he sees the scratches on her ivory face caused by Geneva's nails. "She scratched you."

"I will be fine Jamie."

"No. We need to get some disinfectant on them."

"Okay." She keeps her voice calm though she was seething inside, to keep him calm. Or calmer.

"I am so sorry Claire." He takes her arm and leads them to the car.

"It isn't your fault."

"No but.."

"Shhhh. She has some major issues none of which are your fault."

He sighs letting his breath out. They have reached his car and he opens the door for her. When she is safely inside, he joins her. Before starting the car he turns to look at her.

"I understand. I just hate to see you hurt."

"I really am okay."

He shakes his head and runs the back of his hand over her cheek, over the red line caused by his psycho ex.

"Jamie hear me. I have gotten worse working in the ED. This is nothing."

"Okay. Okay. So do you want to go home?"

"Oh." His face lights up and he starts the car and they head towards her house. "But first we are treating them."

"Yes sir."

When they arrive, her escorts directly into the loo. She watches with a mixture of amusement and tenderness as he gently washes her face. He then coats the scratches with antibiotic ointment.

"It will be fine now." She reassures when he realises thet the bandages won't stick.

"You are sure?"

"I am the medical professional." She says with a smile. "And you the Gailec speaker."

"Aye."

"So lad what does mo ghairde mean?"Your crazy ex sure didn't like you calling me that. So spill." She sits on the sink where he had sat her. She swings her legs like a child as she watches him. He was actually blushing. How sweet. Now she was determined to find out.  
"Come on Jamie. I can just Google it if you won't tell me."

"I will tell ye. Just don't want to scare ye off."

"You can't." She reaches for him and guides him between her legs, "now please."

He lowers his head so they were breathing the same air. She shivers as desire floats her blood. She watches him swallow.

"It means 'my love'"

"Oh. I love you too, you know."

He smiles against her lips. "Christ, I want you so bad." He groans.

"I am right here."


	17. The Loo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW bathroom sex

"I am right here." Her voice is thick and her breath is coming in gasps. How does he do that? Get her so turned on with just words?

"Aye ye are." He just studies her a moment their breathes still mingling. He then drops to his knees before her. He removes her heels. He runs his hands up and slowly removes her knee high hose. His hands linger on the sensitive skin behind her knees. He smiles at her moan and lifts her leg to kiss that spot but doesn't linger there. He has several more promising spots to attend to. Starting with her toes.

Claire never knew her feet were erogenous zones. Not until Jamie pulls her toes into his mouth and starts to lavish them with his tongue. Her nipples tighten to pepples and from deep within her, her uterus contracts. She starts to pant and throws her head back.

Seeing her reaction, he moves from her toes up the sensitive arch. His tongue activates nerve endings from her feet to the heart of her desire.

"Jamie I need you." She moans out trying and failing to get him up.

"Ye have me lass. Relax and let me service ye."

His words and the strength of his Scots had her almost coming tight then and there. But Jamie wasn't done. He worked that amazing tongue up her leg and then up further. She starts to squirm when he reaches her thigh so he slows. It is torture for both of them, but exquisitely so.

"Please. Please Jamie."

"Please what Claire? Tell me what ye want."

"You know."

"Aye but I want ye to tell me."

"Taste me you bloody Scot. Please." She pulls at his hair and shoulder urging him where she needs him.

"Okay Sassanech." He spreads her legs and goes to pull her knickers down to discover she isn't wearing any.

"I wanted to be prepared." She explains.

"Good lass." She barely hears him say as he places his face in the center of her sex breathing her in. He parts her with tongue and fingers. 

"Ye are so soaked Claire." His voice resonates against her swollen clit and she groans as a mini orgasm takes her by surprise. Jamie watches fascinated as her opening contracts. And he hadn't even touched her yet. But they both need release so his tongue runs over that most sensitive nub of flesh as his fingers enter her..

Lord the noises she makes! Each squeal and moan has his rock hard penis get harder. But he is determined to see to her needs first. So he stays buried in her sweetness, her honeypot until she contracts hard around his fingers and his mouth is filled with her renewed sweetness.

He looks up to see her flushed face. Her eyes round and her pupils dilated to pinpoints. Her breath is coming in gasps.

"Come Here Now!" She orders between breathes.

He stands and pulls his pants down. He doesn't bother to take them all the way off. 

"Condom?" 

"Medicine cabinet."

He opens it spilling bottles of midol and aspirin in his haste. Neither notice. He opens it and slips it on. The next movement has him deep inside her.

"Ummffff." He grunts as his bawls meet her skin. He starts to move his eyes locked on hers. 

"Faster or slower?"

"Faster. I am so close."

"So was he so he was happy with her answer.

"Move with me Claire."

She meets each of his thrust with one of her own. Her bum moving on and off her loo sink.

"Now! Oh my. Oh myyyyyy. Jammmmmie!"

He feels her pulling, milking, urging him over the abyss with her. He happily jumps.


	18. Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie invites Claire to meet his family. They are both nervous about it.

"I want you to meet my family."

"Huh?" She was still on the sink floating in the afterglow and it takes her awhile to focus on what he is saying. "Your family? Your sister?"

"Aye. And brother-in-law and nephew."

"What will they think of you bringing by?"

He lifts her off the sink and cradles her face before gently kissing her. "My sister will say, 'It is about time ye moved on, ye dolt.'. My brother-in-law will smile broadly and offer ye whiskey. And my nephew Wee Jamie, weel he will adore ye."

"They won't mind my being English?"

He bites his lip recalling the last English lass he had brought home, the last lass he had brought home. Geneva. But she wasn't anything like her. And as soon as the ken'd that it would be fine.

"Jamie?" She had asked the question in jest but was concerned with his reaction.

"No. It will be fine. Ye ain't her."

"Oh. Geneva you mean?"

"Aye." He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "It will be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye. I am. So would ye like to meet them?"

"Ahhh sure. I think so."

"I am sorry I dinna mean to..it is just she was the last lass I took home."

"Five years ago. Are you serious?"

"Verra. But they will see what I see. A strong, intelligent, sweet, kind, beautiful, woman. It will be great."

"Okay. When do you want to do this?"

"Tomorrow. I am invited for dinner. I told them I may be bringing a guest."

"Wow. Okay. How should I dress?" 

His eyes take in her rumpled dress, still pulled up to expose her upper thighs. He lets out a deep breath and stives to focus on the question.

"Ahhh. Something between jeans and this incredible sexy dress."

"Oh," she looks down alerted by the hoarsness of his voice," well we can discuss specifics later. Would you like to help me out of this dress?"

"Oh God yes."

 

"Do you think this is okay Gel?" She stands in her room amidst a whole closets worth of discarded choices. She now wears a pair of tan slacks and a blue button down blouse with pearl buttons that reach her neck.

"Aye. Lets see. This," she picks up a necklace with a small heart hanging from it. She snaps it around her friends neck." And these." She hands her dangling silver earrings. Claire places them in her ears.

"Perfect."

Claire turns to look. She focuses on stilling her breath as Gellis lifts her curls into a loose undo.

"It will be fine." 

"I hope so. They simply must like me."

"Because ye love him."

"I am absolutely adore him. I never thought I could. But I do. And that alone terrifies me."

"He adores ye too. And because he does. They will."

"Thank you." She hugs her friend and then heads downstairs to wait for Jamie.


	19. You have my friendship, if that means anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that instead of started a whole new story for the #lallybrochlibrary prompt for National Friendship Day, that I would blend it into a story I am already working on. Enjoy.

"Will she like me?" She frets aloud as they drive closer to Lallybroch where she is to meet his family.

"She. So you have no worries about Ian?"

"Not the same type." She knows that it is Janet Murray( Jenny) who's opinion really counts. Since his parents are not available, Jenny was the one who is the mam, as well as the big sister. She will be watching and judging, to make sure Claire was right for her little brother.

"She will adore ye."

"How do you know."

"Because I do."

She holds tight to his words as the drive up the long curvy road that leads to Lallybroch.The first sight takes her breath. Her gasp has Jamie turning to her and grinning.

"Stunning, ain't she?"

"Oh yes." Lallybroch stands as it did two hundred years ago. The stone and brick rise three stories. Ivy climbs up one side. Rose bushes another.

"Wait until you see inside. Our parents when the brought and restored it vowed to keep it as close to the original as possible."

"I can't wait." Claire, raised by a history lead archaeologist, was utterly fasinated by all things from the past.

He parks and takes her hand. They walk up to the thick wooden door. Before he can open it, it is opened by a tiny dynamo.

"Uncle Jamie," the little boy yells as he wraps his arms around his legs.

"Jamie Murray, ye have grown a foot." He lifts him up into his arms. Jamie's namesake is a doll. He has a mop of brown curles and his uncle's blue eyes.

"I kem my letters Uncle Jamie."

"You do. Well ye will have to show me. But first I have someone to introduce ye to. Can ye show her yer manners?"

"Aye." He set him on the porch where they still stood. 

"James Ian Murray meet Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Claire, my nephew Jamie."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Claire." He offers his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Jamie." She takes his hand and he shakes it with enthusiasm. "So you know all your letters."

"Aye ma'am."

"Quite impressive."

They walk into the house and meet his parents. Jenny and Ian watch their son with affection. Jenny is tiny, is Claire's first impression. Standing barely over five feet. She has the same curly hair as her son just darker. It is more black then brown. She has her brother's eyes. Those eyes scan Claire up and down. She stands still letting her look. 

"Ye must be the Sassanech that stole me brother's heart."

"Yes, Claire Beauchamp." She walks up and offers her hand. Jenny takes it and pulls her into a hug. 

"We are huggers." She tells her as she demonstrates holding tight for a few seconds," and ye dolt. Where are yer manner? Not introducing us." She directs towards Jamie.

"So sorry. Claire meet my sister Jenny. Jenny, my love, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp."

"He has the manners of an alley cat." Jenny confides in her," Also meet my husband Ian Murray." 

Ian towers over his diminutive wife. He has straight hair that is a shade lighter then his son's. His eyes are brown and so warm, filled with good humour. He laughs as he walks over to Claire. It is then she notices that one of his legs is artificial. 

"Very nice to meet you Claire. Jenny has been most anxious. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Ian."

"Well Jamie, give her the tour and then meet back in the dining room. Dinner will be on the table."

 

"It is quite impressive what you and your parents have done," she says over dinner," to keep the spirit and heart of the orginal building yet make it modern enough to be used."

"Thank ye Claire. Twas a true labour of love."

They discuss the history of the place for a bit.

"Tis a miracle we dinna lose it after the Rising. So many did." Jenny says at one point. "So tell me Claire how ye meet me brother."

"Well my friend Gellis insisted," she starts out. By the time they are eating dessert she and Jamie had told the entire story, only leaving out details unfit for three year old Jamie to hear.

"Ye ken my brother was badly hurt?"

"I do."

"And I now I ken ye have been too. And it is obvious that me brother adores ye. Ye ken it is hard for me to trust a Sassanech."

"I do."

"But..okay..I pray that in time ye will be my sister until that time," ye have my friendship if it means anything to ye."

"I means everything." They hug tight and Claire fully relaxes into her. From over her shoulder she sees Jamie and Ian smiling at them. Little Jamie is running circles around them.

Friends and family. Home.


	20. A Night in Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she sees his swords. Both of them. Very NSFW

"So this was your parent's room? Why hasn't Jenny and Ian taking it?"

"It was. When mam and da moved out to allow room for Jenny's expanding family, they discussed taking it. But traditionally it is the oldest living son that inherits the Laird's bedchamber."

"You?"

He nods as he sits on the edge of the bed to pull off his boots.

"But you don't live here."

"I ken. But traditions are verra strong in Scotland, ye ken?"

"I ken."

He laughs at her horrible Scottish accent. 

"Come here lass." She steps between his open legs. He wraps his arms around her, drawing her closer. "Wanna see my sword?"

"Is that a euphemism for," she rubs her crotch into his.

"No, but no fears lass ye will be seeing that one too." She smiles as she feels him growing tighter against her. He reachs under the bed and pulls out an actual sword.

"Ohhh it is lovely Jamie." He had let her go to hand it to her. She holds it with reverence. "It is quite old."

"Aye, it has been in are family for close to three hundred years."

She whistles low as she continues to exam the hilt. "Viking." She states with certainity.

"Aye. Yer uncle taught ye a lot."

"Yes he did." She hands him back the sword and he slides it back under the bed.

"Now lass. Ready to see me other sword?"

"Yes." She wants him terribly. Watching him today with his family, teasing Jenny, joking with Ian, and especially, loving on wee Jamie, all combined to make her ache for him, cor this new side of this man that she was falling more and more in love with.

She steps back between his spread legs and moans at the feel of him hard and pulsing under his trousers. She moves against him and groans aloud as his hands cup her breasts.

"Christ Claire, I want ye so much I can scarcely breath." He says as he works her nipples to peaks through her sun dress she had changed into for dinner. "Will ye have me?"

"God yes. I will have you."

He reaches up and unties the straps holding her dress up. The fabric falls to her waist exposing the strapless bra and the creamy white tops of her breasts. He runs his hands over the exposed skin. Her hands start to work the buttons running down his shirt.

Both of their breathes come in gasps as their hungry hands feed on each other. Her hands run over his chest as his slowly push her bra down.

"Jamie please." She feels on edge, with every nerve ending exposed as she awaits his hands to touch her breasts.

"Claire, you are truly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He has finally got her bra all the way down. Her exams her breasts as he had never seen them before before cupping them and, thank the saints, finally rubbing his thumbs over her aching nipples.

"God yes. Right there!" Her head falls back as pleasure floods her. She has always had super sensitive breasts but Jamie was the only one who has ever been able to get her to climax with just nipple play.

He growls when her hands find his own erect nubs. She runs circles around them as he does the same with hers.

"Cum for me Claire," he moans. 

"Taste me Jamie." He kisses her thoughly before dropping his head down and suckling her hard.

"Ohhhh yesssss just like that!" She holds him tight her hands fisted in his hair. Within a minute she starts bucking against him as she climaxes hard.

"Ahhh Claire. Is it a turn on to get you that hot and no I am the only one who can."

"Only you." She gasps as she slowly returns to earth. He peels his shirt off and she skimmys out of her dress. He slips his trousers off. Claire's eyes get round when she sees just Jamie. "Scots," she says with a grin.

"Come here mo' ghairde." She stands in just, now very wet, knickers. The smell of her arousal is intoxicating. She steps forward and he lifts her onto the high bed quickly joining her.

He claims her mouth again as his hands run over her breasts, belly, and between her legs. His nimple fingers work over the soaked cotton, finding and loving on her clit. 

She pulls her mouth away from his as her heart thubs and her breathing becomes erratic.

"That's it baby. I want to see the look on in your eyes as ye take yer pleasure."

"Oh Jamie. Oh Jamie." She finds his eyes as she explodes under him. Her eyes get big as her body bucks and them relaxes as pleasure, pure and overwhelming, fills her. But the look in Jamie's eyes is what really stops her breath. The love he feels for her shines out without any masks or shading. Her eyes fill with tears. 

"Mo' ghairde, are ye hurt?""

"No just so happy. Fill me Jamie. Please, I need you inside me now."

"Ah," he groans as he removes her knickers and parts her legs.

"Now, and you needn't ve gentle." She urges in words and by the arching of her pelvis towards his. He mumbles in Gailec as he takes hold of himself and guides himself home.

"Omfff," she grunts as she feels him touch the tip of her cervix.

He grabs her hands in one of his and stretches them above her head. He starts to move slowly at first but speeds up following the demands of her heaving body.

"Give me yer mouth, Claire." He urges. She happily complies. He kisses her breathless before claiming her nipple again. 

"Ohhhhh nowww. I am..." But she didn't have to finish her sentence. He felt her deep, pulling, as the muscles of her vagina contract aroud him, as her powerful climax carries her over the edge. 

"Claire I.." He cums within secounds of her. 

"Jamie, Oh Jamie, I love you."

"I love you. Oh Claire I can't tell you how much." They lay, sweaty and breathless side by side.

"But you did tell me. I saw it in your eyes." She says turning around to face him.

"I did?"

"You did." She looks deep into his eyes. "I adore you Jamie Fraser."

"I adore you Claire Beauchamp. You are my calm center. I pray I am yours."

"You are."

They fall asleep, still naked, wrapped tight around each other.


	21. Afterglow, family, and Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where babies are named ans secrets told

She wakes slowly. Stretching like a contented cat with a pleasurable soreness between her legs. She turns and finds Jamie watching her.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" He sings softly and horribly off key.

"Mine was beautiful with you by my side." She sings the next line in a decent alto.

"Ah good. So was mine. And you are in charge of lullabies."

"Lullabies? Are you planning the number and names also?" She teases snuggling close against him.

"Oh aye. I figure two girls then a boy. See that way he won't be such a brat with two big sisters to keep him in line

"And what are their names?" She is enjoying this tremendously, daydreaming with him in his parent's room on his family estate.

"The first girl will be Brianna Elisabeth after my da.and her gorgeous mum." And she can see her. Red haired like her pa. Mischievous like her. She sighs and strokes his chest hair and asks him about daughter number two.

"Aye weel she is all you. I can see her with your brown curls and dark eyes. Faith, her name will be Faith Eliza."

"And our son?" She is near tears as if she had already had the girls and was newly pregnant with the boy.

"William after my brother and Ian after my brother-in-law. William Ian but will be called Willie."

"And he will be you. Strong, tall, and red headed."

"No. His hair will be chestnut color. A perfect combo of mine and yours."

"I can see them. Bree, Faith, and Willie. I can see them."

"Are ye lazy bones getting up? Breakfast won't keep." Jenny's voice penetrates the soft bubble they are in. Jamoe sighs and let's her know they are on the way.

Wee Jamie greets them as they enter the kitchen. "Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire, look." He holds out his hands to reveal a frog. Claire, swallows a scream, and bends down to see it.

"Quite a lovely frog. What will you do with it?"

"Momma says I have to put it back in the pond once I showed you." He gives his mum an evil look.

"She is quite right. That is froggie's home. He can't live comfortably in your hands."

"Uncle Jamie." An appeal to the other male in the house.

"I am afraid the lasses are right. Come let's take Mr. Frog back home." He lifts hom up and on to his shoulders. Wee Jamie is laughing as they exit the house. Both Jenny and Claire watch with a smile.

"He has a way with the bairns. I love my son but I do hope this next one is a girl."

"Next? Are you expecting?"

"Woops. I was of mind to tell you and Jamie together. Aye. Just found out a week ago."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We are quite pleased."

"Jenny and Ian are wonderful. And Wee Jamie is the sweetest thing. And now another baby."

"Aye, it is wonderful news. My parents will be thrilled."

"They enjoy being grandparents, do they?"

"Oh aye. They were born for it. My mum had clothes and toys bought before Jenny was a month gone with Wee Jamie." They are heading home, with reluctance. They don't want to but real life awaits.

"And your dad?"

Jamie laughs. "He had a college fund set up before Jenny was showing."

She laughs with him."Thank you for taking me to Lallybroch. It is a very special place."

"Aye it is. And you are a very special lady."

"And you are a very special man." She rests her head on his shoulder as they drive towards homes, jobs, and other commitments. But Jamie knows they will be back. He intends to make her the Lady of Lallybroch. Starting with a proposal.


	22. Legal Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comes home to trouble.

"You recieved something from court Jamie, while ye and Claire were at Lallybroch. I signed for it." Murtagh, how has been house sitting, says when his Godson returns home.

"From court? What in the world could?" He takes the legal envelope and tears it open. The packet is think with a bunch of legalize to wade through. But, he is intelligent and catches the meaning.

"That b*tch!" 

"Who? What is it?"

"Geneva. She didn't. She lied. She didn't get an abortion after all. In fact, bloody hell, she had twins, Murtagh. A lass and lad. My son and daughter. Now four. Four!" He roars. "And now she wants child support."

"Let me see that." Murtagh takes the pages from him.

"Four. She has keep my children from me for four years."

"Lad, are you sure they are yours?"

"No, I am not. I will insist on a DNA test. But, oh Christ, what if she really did keep my children from me. If she was really that bitter about my leaving medical school?"

"Then she be no type of mum and doesn't deserve them."

"Aye, I must tell Claire."

Jamie: I need to see you.

Claire: Miss me already.

"Claire: Serious?

Jamie: Maybe.

Claire: Will be right there.

Jamie: I love you.

Claire: I love you too.

"That unbelievable bloody b*tch!" Is Claire's reaction after reading the papers.

"Oh aye lass. Twas my reaction." 

"Do you believe her?"

"No, she was either lying then or is now. I will have a DNA test done. Will ye, ahhh, will ye stay if---if they are mine?"

"What in the world kind of question is that? Seriously. If this is a ploy to try to seperate us, well, she best try harder. I am going nowhere. I love you." She drops the papers and wraps her arms around her. She holds him tight and he holds her just as tight. "Were you really worried?"

"Aye."

"Silly man." She pulls away just far enough to reach his lips. A kiss of sweet reassurance.

"What is next?" He sighs and lowers his forehead to touch hers.

"I will have to go see her."

"You will not go alone."

"Thank you Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they his?


	23. Confronting Geneva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire confront Geneva. Are the children his?

"Do you know where she lives?" 

"It is on the papers. The bloody legal papers."

"When?"

"Now. She started this war. I intend to finish it."

"Let's go."

He drives in silence, clinging the steering wheel. Claire is silent also lost in her own thoughts. What type of woman would keep her children away from their father? 

"If they are mine, I am sueing for custody." Jamie breaks the silence. 

"You won't?"

"What mind? I would have said the same had you not. She is using them to get to you. Don't let her."

He turns and smiles at her. "My thoughts exactly."

The house is modern and neatly kept. Two bikes are parked beside the front porch. A boy and girls. They still have training wheels.

"Well, the children exist." Claire softly says.

"Aye, let's see if they are mine."

They approach the front door hand-in-hand. Jamie knocks and the door is quickly answered by Geneva.

"Well hello Jamie. I was expecting you." She notices Claire," What are you doing here?"

"She is with me. How could you Geneva? How could you keep my children from me? If they are mine."

"Oh, they are yours. Make no mistake about that. I shouldn't have keep them from you. I thought...well I was young."

"Twenty-one is a legal adult." Claire coldly replies.

"You are not in this." Geneva hisses back.

"The hell she isn't. We are a team. What effects one, effects both. And, she is right. There is no excusing what you did."

"Would you like to meet your children?" 

"What, they are here?"

"Of course. Where else would they be. Follow me."

A shaken Jamie clinges tight to Claire's hand as he follows her. They enter a child-centered living room. Toy boxes fill a corner. The couch and seats are over-stuffed and made of child safe colors and fabrics. 

"The are in the kitchen having tea. Wait here."

"Christ! I thought."

"I know. I was hoping the same."

Geneva soon returns with the children. The little girl is little beauty. Her hair is strawberry blond and curly and falls to the center of her back. The boy has his mum's brown hair but it is also curly. They both have slanted blue eyes.

"Alexander and Alexandra meet Jamie and his friend Claire."

Jamie falls down before them so he is at eye level. "Hello, I am so glad to finally meet you."

"Are you our mum's friend?" The little boy, Alexander asks.

Oh, sweet Jesus, how to answer that.

"I am your father." The truth wins.

"No, our daddy's dead. Mummy said so." Alexandra replies. Jamie shoots Geneva a murderous look.

"No sweetie, I am very much alive. Maybe your mummy thought me dead."

"You are really our daddy?"

"I am." Both children take a step closer and he opens his arms. They fall into them. 

"Why don't we give them a moment." Claire says. Geneva looks up.

"What?"

"Jamie deserves a moment alone with the children he is just now meeting, don't you think?"

Geneva moves into the next room and Claire follows.

"Now, let's talk." Claire says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a 'come to Jesus' meeting, as we say here, in Geneva's immediate future.


	24. A Come To Jesus Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confronts Geneva

"I really don't have time for this." Geneva tries to move past her but Claire, strong and furious, will not let her.

"They are fine. Jamie will not hurt his children. And you and I need to talk."

"No, Jamie and I do."

"To right. A conversation that should have occurred around five years ago. But, while Jamie starts to get to know his children, you will deal with me."

"What? You know this isn't your business."

"Huh, oh honey, anything that concerns Jamie is my business. And when he is hurt or , worse yet, his innocent children, well, that is very much a problem for me."

"The children were not hurt."

"Oh really! Keeping away from a loving father, telling them he was dead, for four years, hasn't hurt them?"

"I thought it best."

"How can you even begin to justify that as for the best?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Well, you best have a good explanation for Jamie. For using his children as pawns."

"Pawns?"

"Chess pieces that can be sacrificed to protect the queen, who I assume you think you are. But, the king may have something to say about that. So, what did you think? You would put them in play now to hurt Jamie. Or, was it because you wanted/ needed money from him now. You know that he would have supported them all along. Had you hadn't told him you killed them. You bloody woman, he grieved them deeply. Still was until he saw them today. Now, he will be grieving all the lost time. How in the hell could you do that to him? If you ever really loved him?"

"I---I was hurt. He changed our whole future without discussing it with me."

"So you, in response, tell him you have aborted his children and then, tell his children that he is dead! Such a great mum."

"You have no right to judge me!"

"You have no right to be called a mum. Alley cats are better mothers then you!"

"My children are well taken care of."

"Right, except for the small matter of just meeting the daddy they thought dead! There is more to caring for children then giving them things. They need a father. And Jamie will be a good one. And you are a b*tch for keeping them away from him!"

They are right up in each others faces. And Claire remembers the presence of Alexander and Alexandra right in the next room. She takes a deep breath and moves back.

"And I am sure Jamie will have more to say." Is her parting shot as she walks back into the room where Jamie and his children are.


	25. I Don't Understand Any of These Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confronts Geneva and lays the law down.

"I understand none of this!" Jamie whisper yells to Geneva. Alexander and Alexandra sleep a few rooms down. Now, it is time for an explanation.

"I am sorry." Geneva says.

"Of that, we agree." Claire snarkly replies.

"Does she have to be here?" Said through clinged teeth.

"Yes, and sorry isn't close to enough."

"I know. I..,I was angry. I reactex without thinking."

"Without thinking. Bullshit! You thought of lying to me and then, worse, to them. Did you think of me when you felt them move, when you held them for the first time, when the first set up, crawled, walked? Or when they said their first word? All moments you robbed me of and so much more."

"I have pictures."

"Dam you, dam you to hell, Geneva Duscany! I should have f*cking been here! I don't know a thing about my children. I don't even know their middle names or if they have my last name."

"Alexander James Fraser-Duscany. Alexandra Jane Fraser-Duscany." She softly replied.

"So they are called by your last name. Well, that will change."

"They are my children."

"And mine you bloody.." Claire grabs his arm and he stills catching a deep breath. "I would like there last name to reflect they are Fraser's. I need and bloody deserve that as do they."

"Okay." She seats still and stunned. She has never seen him like this. Suddenly, she was gratefull for Claire's presence.

"And, when are they off school?"

"Next week for fall break."

"Good. I will be taking them for the week."

"What? We can discuss it but.."

"We are not having a bloody discussion. They time for that was five years ago. I will be taking my children to my house for the week! Is that bloody clear?"

"Will she be there?"

"Yes," from Jamie.

"No," from Claire.

"Sorcha."

"They need time Jamie. To get to know you. I would complicate that. They will have plenty of time to get to know me. Let them get to know their daddy first."

"Ah my love, you are so right. You will be a great woman in my children's life." He kisses her and hears Geneva huff so he deepens it.

" I will call you tomorrow with the details. I will want to speak to Alex and Alexandra Jane at that time. Come Claire. Help me make a room for my children."

"Will be my pleasure."

"That will come after."


	26. Preparing for Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire helps Jamie prepare for his children.

"I don't even know what they are in to." Jamie and Claire stand in the middle of children's bedding section at their local big box store. They are surrounded by cartoon characters and princesses and soldiers.

"I know and it infuriates me."

"Yah babe. I could ask her, but, goddam it, I shouldn't have to."

"No you shouldn't."

He sighs and picks up a set of Disney Princess sheets and then puts them back.

"Maybe just neutral, I mean pink and blue. Then you can always get different when they tell you." Claire softly suggests.

"Thanks luv. It is a good idea." He has already ordered furniture. Twin beds and dressers. But he needs to make it their room in his home. Someplace they will be comfortable with. The room has two windows so he thinks about putting curtains up for Alexander and Alexandra. Let them each have a side, a part in the room. Now it is just a matter of finding the right bedding and curtains. He wants to make them comfortable. Would pink and blue be okay. He should bloody well know this! As well as their favorite songs and bedtime stories. 

"I know." Claire places her hand over his and he visibly relaxes.He picks up a set of pink and blue bedding. And then they same in curtains. He would like to buy them books and toys but can't yet. Bloody hell, he can't yet!

"Come Jamie, we can get basic stuff. Dolls and trucks and every child likes coloring books."

"Christ Claire are you a mind reader?"

She grins. "No love, just a face reader. Your thoughts ran acrossed your face."

"My children," he shakes his head still having trouble believing himself a father," are very blessed to have you in their lives."

They sit dolls on the top of on of the dressers, trucks on the other. The beds are made and curtains hung. He lays a Alphabet rug in the center of the room. Coloring books and crayons stacked on the little primary colored table with two cute little chairs. He plugs in night lights and installs a smoke alarm and carbon dioxide detector. He is as ready as he can be.


	27. Visting Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are dropped off and Claire tells Gellis what is happening.

"Today?"

"Aye today. I am a bit nervous."

"You will be fine Jamie. They will adore you."

"No. It is sweet. But you know why I can't."

"I do. But you will stay until Geneva drops them off?

"Yes baby. I don't trust her."

"Me either. What are your plans for this week?"

"I am going to spend some time with Gellis. She thinks I've deserted her."

He laughs. "Sorry about that."

"No worries lad."

"Ummmm," he pulls her into his arms and takes her lips. 

"I thought she wasn't to be here." Geneva's voice cuts through their growing passion.

"What in the bloody hell are ye.doing just walking into my home?"

"My children's home. And your not answering my question." She holds tight to the hands of Alexander and Alexandra.

"Mine and theirs. Never yours. And how I invite in is my business."

"And who is around my children is mine."

"Our children."

Claire watches the children shrink against their mother and decides to end the argument. "I am leaving. Just wanted to say hello to Jamie's children." She drops down and smiles at them. "Hi Alexandra and Alexander. Have fun with your daddy this week." The nod at her and she stands. "Good bye Jamie." She kisses him ignoring the fuming Geneva behind her. "I love you."

"I love you Sorcha. I will call you later."

"Yes." She smiles and.waves at the children, ignores their mum and walks out.

"Now that she is gone," Geneva starts to say.

"This isn't a social visit. Come here Alexander and Alexandra. I will show you your room that Claire and I set-up." They let go of her hands and follow him. As does she.

"I dinna invite you."

"You expect my to drop off my children without kniwing where they will be?" He could argue he hadn't seen their room at her house. He could argue a lot but...

"Fine then."

They all four enter the room.

"Pink and blue. Not much imagination." Geneva said. And it takes all that is in here not to slap her.

"If I ken'd what they were into." He comments with clinged teeth.

"You could have called me."

"I should ken. And will after this week. Say goodbye to yer mum." He instructs the children. A clear dismissal.

"Everything they need is in their bags as well as their bedtime schedule. Call me if you've questions."

"We will be fine. Goodbye." This time he points to the door.

"Come give mummy cuddles." They do. "I will miss you."

"It is a.week. i have missed them.for.five years." She will get no sympathy from him.

"Well hello stranger." Gellis greets her.

"Hi Gellis." 

"Your man on holiday?"

"No, he is with his children."

"What?" She had.waited to tell her in person and quickly fills her in.

"That unbelievable bitch." Gellis says when she is finished.

"That she is."

"Are you sure the children are his? That it isn't.a ploy?"

"I am." She shows her pictures of them she had on her phone.

"A' Dhai. They are him all over."

"I know." Claire collapses against her friend.

"Oh, my darling. How are you handling all this?"

She answers by breaking into tears.


	28. One That Will Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl time with Claire and Gellis. Claire comes to a shocking realization.

"Ye ken he loves ye?" Gellis says as she hands Claire a box of tissue. She has cried herself out.

"I do. And the children aren't a threat to that. But Geneva.."

"Yes, I know. That bitch will try to use the bairns to wiggle back into Jamie's life."

"I tell myself he is to smart to let her. That he hates her. I know all this in my head. I do but..?"

"Your heart worries. I understand. This whole thing is quite a shock."

"Oh yah. When he came home to those papers, well, I had to go with him and as soon as I saw them, I knew. And, I am happy he has his lost children back, truly." Her hands unconsciously cradle her stomach as thoughts of her own lost child flood her mind, Faith.

"In time Claire ye will have another, in time."

"I know. Let's talk of something else. What has been happening with you?"

The week passes so slow. It is nice to have some girl time. To get re-connected with Gellis. And, she talks to Jamie everyday. He is loving getting to know his children. But, they miss each other.

"They return to her tomorrow." Jamie says on Saturday night.

"Yes, it will be hard, won't it? Saying goodbye."

"Extremely. Geneva and I will have to set up a visitation schedule."

She whinces at the term' Geneva and I' but gamely moves on. "Yes, and you should get the lion's share. You are the one that has missed all these years with them."

"True but, unless she agrees--the courts tend to side with the mam."

"She is no.. Sorry, I am trying."

"I know mo' ghairde. I know. I will come get ye as soon as she picks them up."

"Okay, I love you. Give hugs and snuggles from me."

"I will, I love you."

"One more night. I will miss you."

"Well, until she gets comfortable with me around them, you will be seeing a lot of me while Jamie is with them."

"Or Jamie puts his foot down."

"He will. He just wants them comfortable with him before adding another person."

"I ken that. Sorry, just got my monthly. Ye ken it makes me grumpy."

"Oh yes, remember when we would lived together. Mine ended right before your's started. We would have an interesting few weeks."

"Aye, it must have got better. You didn't seem to stressed this week. Not that way anyway."

"Oh my God!" She drops on the couch and starts rocking. "I didn't. My monthly it didn't! I am late. A week late!"

"Don't panic."

"Don't panic!"

"Claire, stress can delay them. Ye ken that. Look at the stress ye have been under."

"True. Very true. That is probably it. And, Jamie and I were always careful. Used a condom every," she gets quiet recalling. No not every time. Once. Just once. But once is enough.

"Claire?"

"Once. We slipped once. Oh God Gellis. What if I am pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she?


	29. Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is Claire pregnant?

Gellis was immediately by her side. "Any other symptoms?" 

"I don't know Gel. I mean, I have been feeling a bit sick. But don't I have reason other then being pregnant?"

"Aye lass."

"And my breasts are a bit sore but, I thought it was due to lack of attention."

"You two are that active? Oh nevermind. It doesn't matter right now."

"Doesn't it. Since that activity may have started a life?" Her voice raises in panic.

"Deep breath Claire. Do you want me to fetch a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, no, oh lawd Gel, I don't know!"

"Ye need to know. Are ye going to be okay if I leave long enough to get one?"

"I---yes. I will be okay."

"I will hurry."

"Please."

"It will be okay." She nods while curled up on the couch her knees up against her stomach.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Jamie is going to freak if it is positive." Claire declares. She is pacing in Gellis' loo as they await the longest three minutes ever.

"In a good or bad way?"

"I don't know! Oh my gawd Gellis, he just found out the child he thought gone is alive with a twin. How he will react to another on the way, I really don't know."

"Weel, I ken how the twin's mam will react. That bitch will be furious. Ye will be cutting the hold she thinks she has over him by quite a lot."

"Well, that is true. One good thing."

"One," she catches her hands as she turns to pace by again," I ken this possible child will no way replace Faith. But, Claire, I was there. I know how much you want to be a mam. And Jamie sure ain't the bastard that is yer ex. He is a good da to those twins. He will sure be a good da to this one. After he gets over the initial shock. After ye both do." As she talks she reaches over and picks up the little stick. It shows what she expected. Her friend was pregnant. "It is positive." She keeps a hold of Claire's hand not wanting her to fall. She does sway a bit and she leads her to the toilet and sits her down. "Are ye okay?" Claire's hand reaches out for the little stick. She stares at the little plus sign and then burst out laughing.

"Claire?"

"I am going to have Jamie's baby! Jamie's! Oh, sweet Jesus! I am happy and scared to death at the same time."


	30. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jamie react?

"That is a normal reaction. How will ye tell him?"

"Oh gawd Gellis. I have no idea. And," she checks the time on her phone," oh, he will be here any minute. I think I am going to be sick." She drops the stick with it's incriminating plus sign on the table and sprints towards the loo. Gellis starts to follow when there is knock on the door.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Jamie loves his children. He adores them. They were not perfect angels, they have enough of him and their mam in them, to ensure that. But they are so bright, engaging, and just plain sweet. And his! Oh he loves them but, has desperately missed Claire. He is determined that the next time he sees Alexander and Alexandra Jane, that Claire will be there too, at least part of the time.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Gellis stands torn for a moment before heading towards the door. She knows it is Jamie and Claire needs him. How he will react to the news of his upcoming fatherhood, is anyones guess. But, he must know.

"It has been great. How was your time with your children?"

"Very good would have liked to have spent time a lot sooner but." He shrugs as he enters the room looking for Claire. He drops his keys on the table and sees the little stick with the plus sign. He picks it up and stares at it before turning to Gellis. "Are congratulations in order?"

"Not to me. It isn't mine."

"Where is Claire?" His voice is under tight control and Gellis can't tell if he is happy or upset.

"In the loo. She is feeling a bit woopsy."

He nods and walks that direction still holding tight to the positive test. "Hey Jamie." He turns back to her. "She just found out. She wasn't keeping it from you." He nods again but his face lightens up a bit.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Claire didn't know such sickness was possible. Oh, she had been sick with Faith. But, not this sick. She feels like everything she ever ate in her entire live is coming up. She groans and bends back over just as Jamie walks in.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

She is pregnant. She is Pregnant. She is PREGNANT. He is torn between a deep shock and a healthy fear and a joy so full he feels like he is floating down the hall as he heads towards the loo and the sounds of her retching.

He drops down beside her and pulls her hair back. He wraps the other arm around her chest to support her as she continues to be sick. Finally, with a shudder she lifts up. "Water please." She croaks out. He gets up and fills a glass at the sink. "Here luv. Sip it." She does praying her raw gut will accept it.

"So you know?" 

"Ye left this." He hands her the pregnancy test. "So yes."

"How do--what do you--oh hell Jamie- how we didn't plan and.."

"Shhh baby, are you trying to gage my reaction?"

"Yes. Talk to me please."

"I come here to pick you up and tell you about my week with the twins and you surprise me with the news we are having a baby. Truly Claire, I am torn between fear and great joy?"

"Oh, me too." She leans back against him, "which is winning?"

His hands drop to her lower abdomen where their child grows. "Joy. Oh Claire, we are going to be parents. Parents! Alexander and Alexandra will have a baby sibling and we will have a baby we will raise together."

"One that will stay." It is both a statement and prayer.

"One that will stay."


	31. About the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie tells Claire about his children.

She stands on woobly legs. Jamie supports her as she rinses her mouth out and brushes her teeth. 

"Do ye still want to go to my house?" He asks when she is done.

"It has been a week Jamie. Of course I do. I want to hear all about the twins and get reaquanted with their daddy. If you don't mind all the possible retching."

"Weel Claire, I caused it. So, how can I mind it. Besides, I want to experience, as much as possible, ever aspect of this pregnancy with you."

"Sweet man."

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"So, how are the twins?" They are cozily wrapped together on his love seat. His hands caress her lower abdomen in unconcious awe.

"They are sweet, strong-willed, smart, active, and so mine." He says with a chuckle.

"So, a lot of you in them?"

"Oh aye. They are so Fraser's."

"Have you spoken to their mam about getting that officially changed?"

"I have. She said she would start the paperwork." But he sounds doubtful.

"You don't trust her."

"Not even a little. I am getting a barrister to oversee all this."

"Good for you. It is a smart move Jamie."

"Thanks. I just want them protected."

"Of course. So what are they into?"

"Alexandra Jane love dinosaurs, of all things. Alexander loves all things with wheels. They both love to read and be read to. Alexander's favorite book is Encyclopedia Brown. And Alexandra Jane's is Little House on the Prairie."

"Wow! Quite advanced for four year olds."

"Aye," he says with pride. "They both also adore Dr Seuss. And to color. So we did good there."

"Now, tell me the bad stuff." 

"They both cried for their mam the first few nights. I had to put them both in time-out for fighting. At one point, Alexandra Jane bit herself and blamed it on her brother."

"She did not!"

"She did. The little lass might have gotten away with it had Alexander not lost a tooth so the bite mark didn't match." He was laughing at the end of the tale and Claire laughed along with him.

"Best thing?" She asked when the giggles had pasted.

"Getting to know my children. Seeing their little personalities come out. Being called daddy."

"And worst?"

"Missing you. Knowing how much I had missed. Hearing them talk of stuff that I hadn't seen or known. Not being able to experience it all with you."

"Soon." 

"Aye soon."


	32. Geneva's Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva finds out Claire is pregnant. Her reaction starts a war.

Jamie's phone rings in the middle of their conversation. He looks down on it with a frown.

"Who is it?"

"Geneva. I am sorry. I must take it. It could be about the twins."

"I know." And she does. She really does. Even though it twists her gut that she has such an unbreakable hold on him. He watches the emotions play across her face and reaches for her hand before answering it.

"Yes."

"What a way to greet the mother of your children."

"What do you want Geneva?"

"Alexander left his favorite stuffy at your house. The little frog. Can I swing by and get it? He can't sleep without it."

"Yes. But I could have swore I placed in his bag."

"Well, you know kids."

"Not as well as I should."

Silence on the other end for a moment. "I am on the way."

"Fine." And he rings off without a goodbye.

"What?" 

"Alex left his favorite stuffy here. An excuse to stop by." He explains as he gets up to search for it. "Ahh here he is." He holds up the little stuffed frog to show her. "But, I could swear I placed it in his bag."

"He might have removed it. Or his mam."

"She wouldn't." She just looks at him. "She would. Christ! Weel, I will meet her at the door, give it to her, and that will be that."

"Good. Ohhh."

"What is it?"

"I am feeling woopsy again."

"Can ye make it to the loo?"

"Not sure." She gets up to try and has to sit right back down as a wave of dizziness hits her. "No."

He grabs the trash bin he had in the living room and places it under her just in time. She shudders and is violently sick. Just as there is a knock on the door. He stands torn for a moment but she gestures to him to answer it.

"Geneva here." He opens the door and thrust the frog in her hands.

"Who is sick?" She pushes past and enters the room. "She better not have been around my babies." 

"She is not contagious. Ye can go."

"How do you know? I don't want her around the twins sick. Do you understand?"

Claire tries. They aren't ready to announce yet. But, her attitude along with the way she barged in and ordered Jamie around in his own hose. She just couldn't resist. "I am not contagious. Pregnancy isn't catching." She smiles sweetly at her before bending back over the bin.

"She is pregnant?"

Her face loses all color. She stands with her mouth open just staring at them.

"We really aren't telling people yet. I will tell the twins when she is farther along." Jamie continues with pride.

"The twins. No. They need not know." Geneva replies in a stiff voice. 

"What do ye mean? Of course, they have to know."

"No. You have no rights to them. You aren't on their birth certificates. My children will not be sharing their father with the bastard of an English hoor'."

"She is no hoor' and I have rights. I have a barrister. I will take ye to court. " His voice is under tight control.

"If they are yours."

"I ken they are mine and have no trouble proving it. Now, leave my home. Ye will be hearing from my barrister."

She storms out.

"Christ that little bitch." He growls when she is gone.

"I concur. What now?"

"I call my barrister. If it is a fight she wants, I am happy to oblige."


	33. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paternity test is given. What will be the results.

It takes Jamie's barrister, Ned Gowan, no time to arrange for a paternity test. Claire, Jamie, and him meet Geneva and the twins at the hospital lab. The children are subdued and Jamie wonders what the b*tch has told them.

"It is a simple matter. We don't even take blood anymore. Just a wee swap from the mother's, children's and the prospective father's cheeks. Easy Peasy." The lab tech says. She has learned that situations like this tend to be tense. A bit of levity helps. Well usually. This group was unmoved. The man and his lawyer as well as the woman he has with him stand to one side. The man keeps looking toward the children and straight through the mother. The children scan around their mum to to the man. It is sad that it has come to this. The twins are the spit of the man. It seems so unnecessary.

"Ms. Ducasey, I need you to sign this stating that this man is, in fact, James Fraser. Mr. Fraser, I need you to do the same for Ms. Ducasey."

Barrister Gowen scans the document before allowing Jamie to sign it. After they are both signed, the lab tech takes out her swaps and labels them. She then shows the labeled vials to all parties.

"She doesn't need to see. Why is she even here?" Geneva complains when Claire scans the vials with Jamie.

"She is and will be a part of all this as she is a part of my life." Jamie growls back.

"Well, I just hope you are smart enough to do this with her bastard." Jamie takes a threatening step towards her and Ned is there.

"It is what she wants. Don't give her ammunition she can use later." He whispers urgently." Besides, I have heard all the young lady has said and can be a sworn witness to such."

That brings Geneva up short. She had forgot the lawyer. 

"Okay, the mum first." The lap tech now knows why they are here. Jealously, plain and simple. She is disgusted that the mum would use her children thus. Her scraping isn't as gentle as it could have been. The children now, she is very gentle with. 

"I just need you to open up a little. I just need to take a sample of the loose skin inside." 

"Why?" The boy, Alexander asks. Her eyes dart to the mum and she sees Mr Fraser's do as well. She hadn't told them?

"It is so I can be proven to be yer daddy." Jamie answers given his son and daughter a gentle look.

"But, you are."

"I ken son. But, I must prove it. So, ye are protected and no one can stop ye and Alexandra Jane from seeing me."

"Oh. Okay. Will it hurt?"

"No. Just a slight pressure."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"How long?" Jamie asks the lab tech after they are all done. His children were troopers and took it like the Fraser's they are.

"A few hours. You will have confirmation soon. I am sorry for all of you that she is doing this."

"Aye, you see?"

"I do." He nods and they all three go out to eat and await the results.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

They are just finishing up, when Ned's phone rings. He answers.

"This soon. Yes. It is good. Thank you. We will be right there."

"The results."

"Yes. They await us."

"Here you are Mr Fraser." He is handed a legal envelope that has his children's future in it. His hands shake to much to open it. Claire takes it and they walk to the hallway. She opens it and pulls the two sheets of paper out. She starts to hand them to him. 

"Read them please. I.."

She lowers her head and scans them. She lifts up and smiles at him. "99.8 on Alexander and 99.9 on Alexandra. They are without a doubt, yours."

He lets his breath out and takes the papers. He then lets out a 'whoop' that echoes through the halls. "Take these and file for custody. Full custody. She wanted a war, weel, she has one." He directs Ned.


	34. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie celebrate the good news on the living room floor.  
> NSFW

They head straight back home. Jamie is on cloud nine. He ken'd, of course, that the twins were his. Just looking at them told him that. But, to hold prove in his hands. Prove that prevents Geneva from being able to keep them from him. That will allow them to be know as Fraser's. 

He pulls Claire to him and takes her lips as soon as they walk through the door. She understands his mood immediately and has no problem getting in the spirit. The worst of her morning sickness is over and she is very horny. 

"I want to celebrate. I want to celebrate by being bawls deep within you. I want to make you cum so hard that the bairn feels it." He whispers hoarsly in her ear as he lowers her to the floor. They are both to impatient to wait.

"Christ Jamie." 

"Ye will be yelling His name and more." He pulls of her shirt and buries himself between her growing breasts. She pants and holds him in place. He undoes the front clasps and frees them.

"Claire, ye have gotten so big and yer nipples are the size of cherries." He is awed. It has been a few weeks since he had seen them. She had been so sick. To sick to make love. "Let see if they taste as sweet."

They do. And the sounds she makes. He had crazed those noises as much as he crazed the taste of her. He licks, sucks, licks again, nibbles, and sucks some more. She arches against his seeking mouth as her bottom half grinds together seeking her release.

"Oohhhh. Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhh Jesus! Yes!!" She cums hard.

"I haven't even."

"They are...very...sensitive." She says between the breaths she chases.

"Oh aye." He pulls her pants and knickers off and then gets undressed himself. He lays beside her and strokes her swollen flesh. "Ye feel so good. So warm and soft." 

"Oh Jamie. Ahhhh baby don't....don't stop...I am.....ahhhhhh Christ!" She bucks against his hand.

"I promised ye would call His name." He bends down and rests his head on her stomach. "Did ye feel that little one? Did ye feel what I did to mommy?"

"He must have Jamie. Come baby. Fill me. I have missed you being bawls deep inside me as I clamp around you."

"O' gawd Claire." He lays on his back and pulls her on top of him. She reaches down and guides him inside. "Oh sweet mother." He shivers all over as he feels her heavy breasts brush against his chest as she starts to rock. Her eyes are closed in concentration. One hand rest beside his hair. The other is between her legs. O' Dhai! It is simply the must erotic thing he has ever seen. He just watches enjoying both the view and the feel of her sliding up and down on him. 

"Ah. Ah. Ahhh. Ahhhhh. Ohhhhhh!" As she cums, she drops herself on top of him. He legs shake and settle across his. Now, he is bone deep within her. He turns on his side, holding her close.He wraps his legs around hers, entwinning them. He takes her hands holding them above her head. He drops his head and pulls one of those sensitive nips deep in his mouth. He sucks to the rythmn he is setting. 

"Jamie! Jamie!! Jamie!!!!" She pushs back matching him as he starts to move in a circle. They are both close. "Jamieeeeee! She comes just as he jerks and thrubs deep within her.

"Ahhhhhh Claire!!!!!!!" 

As they lay tangled with each other on the living room floor, across town Geneva is making plans that will attempt to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is she up to?


	35. Custodial Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geneva disappears with the twins.

The next day, he drives over to Geneva's to get his children for the weekend. He hadn't heard from her since the results of the paternity test had come back. He has no idea what her mood will be. Not that she matters. They do. Alex and Alexandra Jane. He is going to let them spent time with Claire this weekend. No matter what their mum thinks.

He gets out and approaches the door. He swiftly knocks and waits. And waits some more. He knocks again a bit louder. And waits some more. So, she has chosen to be passive-aggressive. He sighs and pulls out his phone to call her. When she doesn't answer, he walks around back and tries the back door. He curses when he realizes she isn't here. Now what?

He calls Ned from his car. They have a temporary custody agreement that allows him to have the twins every weekend. By not being at home, she has violated the agreement. Ned agrees.

"I will try to reach her barrister. She needs to either return home or drop the children at your house. Otherwise, I can file papers on her for custodial interference."

"Thanks Ned. What do I need to do?" He still seats outside her house.

"Return home. I will let you know if I hear anything and you do the same."

Claire jumps up to greet him when he walks in. She frowns when she sees he is alone. "Where?"

"A fair question. They are not at home. Ned is trying to find out where they are."

"Oh no." She walks over and wraps her arms around him. "I am so sorry Jamie."

He hugs her back. "Ned will file papers charging her with interfering with custody if she doesn't show back up at her house or here." He explains.

She nods. "She will. She isn't that stupid." He just looks at her. "Well, maybe she is. But, she wouldn't be helping her own custody petition."

"No." He runs his hands through his hair. "No. She needs to think of the bairns first."

"Yes. Yes she does."

His phone rings and he hurries to answer it. "Geneva?"

"No sorry Jamie. Just Ned. I did just talk to her barrister. He didn't know she was planning this and is going to try to reach her."

"Thanks Ned."

"Hold on. We will find them."

But they don't that weekend. First thing Monday morning, Ned is in court filing papers on custodial interference and for full and complete custody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, where are they? Will Jamie find his children?


	36. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Jamie and Claire head to court. Geneva is still missing with the twins.

"Yes, your honor. Miss Duscany and Mr Fraser had a temporary custody agreement. It allowed Mr Fraser his children every weekend until the paternity results are in. Which, you can see they are. Mr Fraser has been conclusively proved to be the biological father of the minors Alexandra Jane and Alexander James. Their mother taken off and not allowing Mr Fraser access to his children are what we are here to address." 

Jamie sits behind Ned holding tight to Claire's hand. They had an emergancy court hearing. There is still no sign or word from Geneva. She will not answer the phone or text messages. Is absent on sm.

"I see. And Mr Fraser, you have made a good faith effort to reach Mrs Duscany?"

"Aye yer honor." He goes on to describe the many ways he has tried to reach her.

"Thank you Mr Fraser. And, Ms Grady, you have also tried to reach your client?"

"I have your honor. I am sure Miss Duscany will return soon with her children. It has to be hard to see them leaving her hearth and home every weekend. With her working as hard as she does, having them gone every weekend is a major loss of time. I pray you take that into consideration when you rule today."

"Miss Duscany kept the knowledge of my clients children from him for five years. I can't see how two days a week is that much to ask. It was enough for Mr Fraser to start. But now, with Miss Duscany unwilling to give him even that, we are moving for full custody. Immediately."

"That is insane! She has missed one visit!"

"And he has missed their first five years."

"Okay, I am quite concerned with Miss Duscany failure to comply. I am swearing out an arrest warrent for Miss Duscany for custodial interference. The minor children Alexandra Jane and Alexander James will be placed in the temporary custody of their father James Fraser. We will revist this matter in six months."

"Will my client at least get visitation?"

"Supervised after the custodial interference case is settled. Court is dismissed."

"Well, that went well." Claire says as they are leaving.

"Aye, now we just have to find her. To find them."


	37. The Other Bairn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's first pre-natal appointment.

"Jamie?" He looks up from the latest report from his cousins Rupert and Angus. They run an investigative agency, Leoch Investigation, and Jamie has them searching for his missing children. It has been close to three weeks without a word. An arrest warrent has been issued for Geneva. The police are looking. But, a mum that takes off with her own bairns, isn't the priority to them that it is to Jamie. 

"Aye?"

"I have my first doctor's appointment today. For the baby. I didn't know if.."

"If I wanted to be there? Oh mo' chaired, of course I do. We are completely in this together, remember." He drops the report, naught new, on the dining room table and walks over to her. His hands immediately go to the place where their child lays.

"I know. But with the twins still missing.."

"And I won't find them mopping around here and not supporting ye and our bairn."

"Hear that?" It is two hours later and they are in the midwife's office. Claire has been weighted, had blood drawn, gave urine, had her uterus measured. Now, her and Jamie listen, in awe, to the thump, thump, thump, thump, of their child's heart. "He or she is sounding exactly as is expected at this stage. Measuring at ten weeks." Mrs Fitz, the sweet matronally midwife tells them. She has a sweet grandmotherly manner that inspires confidence and a sense of peace.

"So, all is well?" Claire confirms.

"It is lass. I will start you on pre-natal vitamins but, must of what you and the bairn needs, needs to come from food. Good healthy food. I will allow some crazings for sweets if, you will eat lots of fruits and vegetables, lean meats, and whole grains, as well as dairy. Limit your salt intake. No alcohol or smoking. Try to stay clear of anyone smoking. Do you smoke Mr Fraser?"

"No ma'am."

"Very good. Now about exercise.."

"I like her." Jamie says as they walk out of the clinic.

"I do too. And our baby is okay." She is filled with relief. It is still early but, every good report gets them closer to a healthy birth.

"Aye. Tis verra good." But, his eyes are distant partly with his missing children.

"They will be back soon. Hapoy, healthy and with us." She confidently states.


	38. Isobel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Isobel does the right thing.

Another month passes. Ned keeps telling him to have faith. Claire keeps trying to keep his spirits up. The police keep saying," We are looking Mr. Fraser. Your children are not forgotten." A warrent is reissued charging her with custodial interference and kidnapping. The Leoch Investigation Agency makes the disappearances of Alexander and Alexandra highest priority. And, in the end, it is Rupert and Angus who break the case.

"We are looking for blond with two redhaired children, a lad and a less." Angus says to Rupert.

"Aye, we have already established that she may try disguising herself."

"Aye but, what about the bairns. By changing their hair color or even just cutting Alexandra's hair?"

"We need flyers made with any possible changes made immediately."

"Exactly."

So, using the photo edit on the computer, they change the twins hair color and Alexandra's hair length. The new flyers are soon up everywhere. A week later, they receive a phone call.

"I think I may have spotting the missing children and their mum. But, I am not positive because it looked like she had two redhaired boys." 

"Where? We ken she might have made Alexandra to look like a boy." An excited Rupert asks.

"Here in London. They were at an outdoor cafe near Big Ben."

"Thank you. Thank you. We will send someone right there. There is a reward if you wish to leave your contact info."

"No. Seeing them safely back with their da will be reward enough." The female rings off. She had agonized over making the call. She had tried to talk her sister in to doing the right thing. But, in the end, it is all Isobel can do. She watches as her niece and nephew eat their burgers and crisps. She watches as Geneva's eyes scan the crowd, always nervously watching. She had thought she was doing the right thing when she offered them shelter when, her frantic sister first showed up. But, she soon saw the flyers, saw James Fraser on the telly pleading for the safe return of his children. Saw her sister's mood darking when his new girlfriend joined him, pleading for the same. When she heard the children cry themselves to sleep over their daddy. When Geneva said," If he wants to replace my children with that sluts bastard, then he will never see them again." She knew she has done the right thing placing the call. She now just watches to see how it will play out.

They send young Willy. He is instructed to make sure it is Geneva and the children and then call them and the local police. Willy is armed with the new custody order and Geneva's arrest warrent. As well as instructions not to spook her. "If it is her, and she runs, we may never find her again. So, just get close enough to see if it is them. Do not use their names!"

"Excuse me ma'am. I am new to London. I was wondering if ye could tell me what time the guards are changed at Buckingham Palace?"

"That is easy enough knowledge to acquire. It is on their website. And, you have interrupted lunch with my son's and I." Willy watches Alexander flinch at being called a boy. It is all he needs. He knew as soon as ge walked up. Geneva had been lazy. Cutting Alexandra's hair, but not coloring her own. And the lass still wore polish on her fingers. It was them.

"I am very sorry to have disturbed ye ma'am." He nods to her and the children. He walks away and pulls his phone out, looking like he is looking up the info. In reality, he is sending a message to Angus and Rupert," It is them."

Isobel watches the man approach. He talks with Geneva for just a moment before walking away pulling his mobile out. Was it a investigative agent or just a regular bloke? She finds out minutes later when three police cars pull up around the cafe. Within minutes, Geneva is handcuffed and, the children are secured in the back of one of the police cars.


	39. Home to Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets his children back. But, how will they react?

When Jamie's cellular rang, his heart jumped. It had since his children were taken. He had been sitting watching the telly with Claire. He reaches for it with shaken hands, telling himself not to get his hopes up and not quite able not to.

"Hello."

"Jamie!" Ned's voice was jubilant and his heart rate jumps higher. "I have excellent news. We found them. They are on the way back to you as we speak."

"They are okay?" 

"They are fine. A bit stressed from the situation, but fine."

"Oh thank God! Thank God!" From beside him, he feels Claire grab his arn. He finds her hand and tightly squeezes it. "They are on there way here?"

"They are. The police that picked them up had a copy of the custody order. So, yes, they are coming straight to you."

"And Geneva?" 

"She is in police custody. Charged with custodial interference and kidnapping."

"Did the bairns see her arrested?"

"No. The police took them away first."

"How?"

"Your cousind." And he quickly explained what had happened.

"Thank Christ for the caller and Geneva stupidity."

"Aye. Get ready for your children and we will talk tomorrow."

"Thank you Ned. Thank you so very much." He rings off and turns towards Claire,"They are on the way here." He tells her all Ned told her as they move towards the twin's rooms. They hadn't been touched since the last and only time they were there. Jamie keep them clean. Dusting and sweeping. Had stripped and remade the beds just a few days ago. But, he wants to make sure they are welcoming. They had been through enough. Claire helped him lay out their favorite books and toys. He took out pajamas for them. It was going on nine and he knew they would need to be in bed soon. 

The doorbell rings and he jumps. He runs to answer it. He almost faints at the sight of his children. They have lost weight and all of Alexandra Janes curls have been whacked off. They look tired and very stressed. Ignoring, for now, the woman who is escorting them, he drops to his knees and opens his arms. As the first time he held them, they fall right into him.


	40. Are You Replacing Us, Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers and guestions. And a new charge against Geneva.

They hold each other tight as the social worker and Claire look on. Finally, he lifts one child in each arm and turns to face the new lady. He is shocked at how easy he can lift them. Is it just adrenaline or were they truly that much lighter.

"Mr Fraser, I am glad to see the children back with you. I have brought all they had with them. The clothing is all males. Their mam was trying to disguise Alexandra as a boy."

"Momna said to say my name was John. But it isn't. I am Alexandra Jane." she says.

"Aye ye are. No worries lass. Ye won't have to pretend to be John anymore." Jamie replies with steele in his voice. "Miss?"

"I am sorry. I am Mrs Graham."

"Mrs Graham, were the bairn's medically checked out and weighed?"

"Yes. And I know your concerns. They have lost weight. My office will be asking for xhild neglect charges to be added."

"Good."

"Feed them well. Love on them. Discipline when needed. They will be okay. Children, they tend to get over things easier. A blessing and curse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He places them in the bathtub. He fills it with warm water and lot's of bubbles. They are soon giggling. But, the conversation turns serious.

"Daddy, are you replacing us?" They are alone. Claire sits in the living room reviewing the medical reports that Mrs Graham had left them.

"Nae! Ye could never be replaced."

"Momma said that Claire is pregnant so, you didnt want us anymore," Alexander says," that you wanted to raise a baby and we were to big."

Jamie curses his ex from the depths of his soul as he tries to keep what he is feeling from his face. "Claire is pregnant. But, the baby could never in a million years replace you. You guys are so important to me. I did all I could to get you back to me. The baby is your baby brother or sister. And I will love him or her too. But, not in place of you."

"Momma said the baby weren't our brother or sister. That Claire was trying to trap you. Is Claire trying to trap you?" Alexandra Jane asks.

"Nae! Nae at all. The baby that Claire carries is your sibling and my son or daughter. Your momma is jealous. She wants me with her. But, I love you, I love Claire, and our child. But, nae yer momma."

"But, if you loved momma, we could be a family!" 

"We are family. You, me and your brother. As well as Claire and the coming baby."

"But?"

"Who wants hot coco?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He gets them in warm pj's, gave them a big mug of hot coco, tells them a goodnight story, hears their prayers, and sits by them as they fall asleep.

"We need to talk. I found something disturbing in their medical records." Claire gravely says when he walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has she found?


	41. What Geneva Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie what she found.

"What did ye find?" His face turns bone white and Claire rushes to him. She gets him sit down and holds tight to his hand as she tells him.

"There is several things that concern me. They did a very thorough exam on them. Took blood tests I hardly ever see drawn in children." She stops and takes a deep breath," They are anemic, their iron levels are way low. They were dehydrated. The records talk about how small their veins were. How hard it was to get an IV started and blood drawn. And, their heart enzymes were off."

"Their heart! What does that mean?"

"Christ Jamie, it kills me to say but, these results can only lead to one conclusion. They were being slowly starved."

"They were...are you...of course ye are ye wouldn't say if ye weren't. I will kill that b*tch with my bare hands!"

"I know how you feel. But Jamie, they need you here. Taken care of them. Not stuck in prison. They and this little one," she places their joined hands over her abdomen.

"I ken but, why? Why in the bloody hell would she do that!"

"I don't know. Maybe to further disguise them. Maybe because she is bat shit crazy."

"Aye. She is. I must let Ned and the social worker know."

"Yes. But it is to late tonight. Just remember, they are safe now. Feed and clean and safe under your roof."

He finds a smile for her. "Ours. Under our roof. Claire, will you please fully move in with me. I need ye. They need ye."

"They hate me."

"But won't always. Just repeating the poison of that woman. It will get better. I dinna want to miss any part of this ones life." He softly rubs over where their bairn lay.

"Ah Jamie, of course I will."

"Their hearts. Will they be okay."

"Yes. The damage is reversible with good nutrition."

"Thank God. Are ye ready for bed Claire."

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I must thank @ladymeraud for being my medical resource. Thank you Sheri.


	42. Abuse and Neglect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and the social worker are told.

"So, you see. The medical evidence is conclusive. There is no doubt what she was about." 

"I see. My agency will be filing papers asking for full physical and legal custody to stay with their father." Mrs Graham, the social worker assigned to Geneva's case says after Claire explains what she has found. Jamie had rang her and Ned first thing that morning. 

"Very good. And file abuse and neglect charges against Mrs Duscany, right?" Ned adds.

"That will be up to the prosecuting barrister but, we will certainly recommend it."

"Please, tell me that crazy b*tch will never get her hands on the bairns again." Jamie pleads. The bairns still sleep the sleep of exhausted and overwhelmed children. Jamie and Claire check on them every half hour. Jamie has just returned from doing it.

"That is up to the judge but, I guarantee, Mr Fraser, that any visits will be supervised."

"That isn't bloody good enough! She tried to starve my bairns. She told me she had rid herself of them only to tell me five bloody years later they were actually alive! She wanted to use them to keep me in her life only after finding out that I had a new love. And then, she f*cking kidnapped them when she found out Claire was pregnant! She is insane! I wouldn't bloody trust her with a gold fish let alone these bairns."

"I hear you Mr Fraser. I really do. I feel the same and these concerns will be presented to the judge. We will be presenting to the same judge that oversaw the orginally hearing she didn't show up for. He will do right by you and them."

"I am sorry. It is just.."

"I know. No need to apologize."

"We will be heading to court now Jamie. I will ring you as soon as I know."

"Do I need to come? Or Claire?"

"No. We have your official statements. Just stay and take care of the children." Ned replies.

"That we can do. You will ring?"

"As soon as I know."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

An hour later, the children wake, disoriented and seeking their mum. Claire happens to be in the room. She tries to calm them but they push her away, weeping for the woman that abused them. She knows not to take it personal. That, at their age, their love and devotion to their mum, no matter how aweful she is, is paramount. She just smiles, tells them she loves them, and goes and gets Jamie. He hugs her tight, whispering Gailec words of encouragement in her ear before heading to his overwrought children.

A bit later, they sit silent and pouty over the breakfast Claire has prepared for them. Hot porridge with honey, bacon and eggs, and a side of strawberries. Milk to drink. They pick at it.

"Come guys. I ken ye like all of that and ye must eat." Jamie sits with them and encourages.

"We want mum. She didn't make us eat breakfast." Alexander speaks for them.

"I know you do. At least eat half. For me." Claire had explained that their stomachs had shrunk and wouldn't hold as much.

"And then we can see mum?" Alexandra Jane asks.

"Then ye can watch some telly." He couldn't say anything about their mum until he heard from Ned.

"For an hour?" Alexander inquiries.

"If ye eat over half, ye can have two hours." Soon forks are scrapping plates. A bribe, aye. But, they must eat. His cell rings and he jumps up. When he sees Neds number, his heart leaps. "Grand job guys. I must take this. Just keep up the good work."

He steps out of the kitchen and meets Claire who had heard the phone ring. She reaches for his hand as he answers it. 

"Aye. Good news?"

"Very. The judge is starting termination of Geneva's parental rights. No visits. No contact. And, the prosecution has filed abuse and neglect charges against her to go with the custodial interference charges. No bond. She is safely behind bars where she will stay."

"Thank Christ! Thank you and the judge and Mrs Graham!"

"Amen. I will bring the papers by. See you in a bit." He rings off and Jamie turns to Claire.

"No visits. No contact. New charges of abuse and neglect. And, her parental rights are being terminated!"

"Yes!" She calls out. 

"Was that about our mum? When can we see her?" They turn to see the twins holding hands and looking at them. How to tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will he tell the children?


	43. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are told about their mum.

"Alexandra and Alexander, come here. I've news to tell ye about yer mum." They walk slowly over to him still clinging tight to each others hands. Jamie lifts them up unto his lap. Claire takes a seat beside him.

"Yer mum won't be able to see ye right now."

"Why? Is it because of her?" Alexander points a shaking finger at Claire. Jamie takes his hand, lowering it and holding it tight.

"Nae. Claire had naught to do with it. I ken yer mum blamed her for a lot. But, the truth is," he takes a steadying breath and tightens his grip on the bairns. Claire wants to reach out to him but, doesn't wish to further upset the children. She settles for placing her hand on his shoulder. "The truth is yer mum did some things that were not right by ye."

"Like what?" Demands Alexandra.

"Like not feeding you right."

"She tried," Alexander calls out," she did. Said ye couldn't send us money for food cause ye had to feed her cause she was knocked up but wasn't your baby." Claire tightens her grip on Jamie's shoulder as he answers his son.

"That wasn't the truth. I dinna ken where ye were. I was searching for ye. Desperately. I would have made sure ye had what ye needed. Yer mum dinna tell me."

"Truly?" Alexandra asks.

"Truly. I waited for you guys. Then went to yer house. I looked and looked. I love ye and would never see ye hungry or hurt. Naught if I could help it."

"Is that why we can't see mum? Cause she wouldn't let you see us?" Alexandra asks.

"Partly. I am not the only one that decides that. There is some people who's jobs are to protect bairns. They decided. But, I agree with their decision."

"Because you don't like mum because of her?" Alexander asks.

"First, she has a name. Ye will refer to her as Miss Claire. Understood?" At their reluctant nods, he adds," I am very serious. Adults will be respected in this home. As will children. But, to answer yer question, nae. I agree because yer safety is verra important to me. Yer mum put that at risk. Ye are my precious blessings. I have a real problem with anyone who doesn't see ye as such. So, for now, ye will be here with Miss Claire and I. I will take care of ye."

"But, when will we see mum?" They ask.

"I dinna ken right now. I am sorry. I ken ye miss her. I miss my mam also."

"She wasn't taken care of ye?" Alexander asks.

"Nae, it wasn't that. She went to heaven when I was yer age. I miss her everyday. So, I get it and will listen whenever ye wish to talk about her." They nod against his chest.

"Can we watch the telly now?" Alexandra asks.

"Did ye eat at least half yer breakfast Miss Claire fixed for ye?"

"Yes da."

"Then ye may." He turns it on cartoons for them and walks back into the kitchen with Claire. They hadn't lied. Claire starts to clean-up. Jamie stops her.

"I have this. Sit. Rest." She doesnt argue but sinks into a seat and puts her feet up on another.

"Did I do okay?" He asks as he loads the didhwasher.

"Very well. Thank you for insisting that they respect me."

"Ye are welcome. I canna force love nor even like. But respect will happen."


	44. It Is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future parents find out the gender of the bairn.

"Why are we going?" Alexander grumpily complains. They had been at their daddy's house for two weeks and were still adjusting. They show respect to Claire but that is it. And being told they are going to the doctor with her, doesn't thrill them.

"Because I want you to. We are going to find out wether the bairn is a boy or girl today."

"Who cares." Alexander states but Jamie sees his daughters eyes light up. 

"I do. And the bairn is yer brother or sister so ye are going. Now get yer coats on." They do in silence. Jamie helps Claire into hers and they are off.

"So, do you want a baby brother or sister?" The midwife asks the twins. They are gathered around the table Claire is laying on. Her softly protruding belly is exposed as the conductive gel is applied. Alexander shrugs, having been warned by his daddy that he is not to be rude today or his bum would get tanned. But, his sister, answers.

"A sister." She softly says causing her daddy and Claire to gasp. A crack in the Geneva applied armour.

"Well, let's ses." She applies the wand the Claire's prepared abdomen. She starts to move it around. At first nothing looked unidentifiable. Just gray emptiness, but then..

"Is that?" Jamie asks.

"Aye Mr Fraser, that is the baby's head. See there is the nose, wee mouth, and that is an ear."

"Wow!" He looks to Claire who has tears rolling down her face and then over to the twins. Alex still acts bored but has moved closer. But, Alexandra Jane, stares opened mouth at the screen. He smiles and turns back to it himself. The midwife is taken pictures, measuring the bairn's head and arms. She then moves down.

"Stomach, legs, let's see if the baby will show us what is between them." She adjusts a bit more. "Aw." Every eye focuses on the tiny scene. Even Alex can't pretend indifference. "You see?" She asks the adults.

"Aye!" 

"A girl." Claire softly says.

"Yes. Without a doubt a wee lass."

"A sister?" It comes from Alex and his daddy turns from the awesome sight of his new daughter.

"Aye Alex. Another sister. Are ye disappointed?"

"No daddy. I like being the only boy."

"Good man."

"I will have a little sister to do girly stuff with!" Alexandra Jane calls out.

"Aye, give Alex a break."

"Yes daddy."

"Is she okay?" Claire asks and Jamie remembers Faith. He turns from his children to Claire.

"Is she?"

"Yes. She is measuring perfect. Fluid levels are where they are supposed to be. All looks as it should."

"Thank God." Claire prays.

"Amen." Jamie adds.


	45. "What is Wrong with My Child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the twins wakes up.sick. Jamie panics. Can Claire calm him?

"Daddy?" Alex calls out from his room a week later. It is in the middle of the night and takes Jamie a moment to respond. 

"Wot?" Claire mumbles from the depths of the covers.

"Just Alex. Probably a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He kisses the side of her face and heads to his son.

"Daddy, Jane is sick." He informs his father. Alexandra Jane had asked to be called Jane after finding out she was having a sister. So' she won't confuse me with Alex' she had explained. It was perfectly fine with him. He thought Geneva was a bit insane for naming them so much alike anyway.

"What is wrong with her?" He asks even as he moves towards his daughter.

"She was coughing so bad it woke me up." He lays back down and covers back up, his brotherly duty seen to.

"Hey love. Are ye feeling poorly?" He asks her instinctively feeling her head.

"Uh huh." She mummurs and Jamie hisses. His lass is on fire! He lifts her into his arms triggering another coughing fit. He hears the pulling in as she inhales. Oh dear Mother, what is wrong with his child?"

++++++

"Croup." Claire pronounces with calm authority ten minutes later," she is a bit old for it but with their m a.l u t r i t i o n." 

"What do we do?" She has never seen Jamie like this. When he had first woke her up by placing a feverish Jane by her, she had been worried too. She could hear the wheezing without her stethoscope. But, after coming fully awake, hearing the immediate history, and listening closely with her stethoscope, she was sure of both diagnosis and treatment.

"Sweetie do you feel up to sitting in the loo with daddy and breathing in some hot steam? It will help you feel better." She adresses Jane instead of Jamie knowing the calm way she talked to her would calm her daddy too.

"Uh huh," she leans against Claire. Since she had found out the baby was a girl, she had grown closer to Claire by getting closer to her unborn child. There hasn't been a day when she hasn't came up, rested her head on her tummy and talked to the baby. Even Alex had a few times.

"Verra good a' leanan."

"I will go prepare the water and you and daddy can come in."

She starts the shower and adds a generous dollop of vabor rub to the builting steam. Jamie carries Jane in. The child leans weakly against his chest. He takes a seat on the toilet and holds her close.

"Breath deeply." He instructs her. And she tries. At first it is hard. He flinches watching her little chest struggle to pull in. But, after a few minutes, it gets easier. Her heart rate that he can feel through her back, slows down. The wheezing eases. And, her little chest eases up. She relaxes farther against. She is also cooler, despite sitting in a literal sana.

"I am putting a humidifier by her bed with more vapor rub in it. That will keep her breathing easy the rest of the night. She needs to stay home from school tomorrow. But should be fine after that." He looks up, startled. He had been so focused on Jane that he hadn't realized that she was still in the room. That she had stayed.

"Claire, ye dinna have to stay."

"Of course I did. Your daughter is sick."

"Our daughter." He whispers. Jane had drifted to sleep in his arms.

"Our daughter." She repeats wiping falling tears off her face.

"I ken it isn't the most romantic time. But I canna wait. Will ye marry me Claire?"

"It is a perfect time. Yes Jamie, I will." They kiss over the sleeping child before moving her back to to her bed.


	46. A Quick Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married.

"Are you sure?" He asks her again. They are getting ready to head to the register's office. It has been a month since his impromptu proposal. He would happily give her a wedding. White, or off white dress, flowers, cake, the whole thing. But, this is what she says she wants.

"I am. Look at me Jamie." He can't help doing that. She is beautiful, glowing with the life their love has created. He ken's she thinks she is fat and unattractive. But, in his eyes, she has never been more lovely. "I am a whale. I want to marry you but, not by parading down an aisle with my huge belly leading the way."

"Okay mo ghairde. But, I will give ye a proper cermony. Even if it is on our 5th, 10th, or even 50th anniversary."

She grins and waddles over to him." 50th huh?"

"Aye," he draws her as close as their daugjter will let him," ye are in this for the long haul Mrs Fraser."

"Good Mr Fraser, for I am not letting you go ever."

"Let's go get this knot tied. Come Alex and Jane, we are ready." They are not having a regular ceremony but, they are all still dressed for the occasion. Jamie and his son both wear kilts. Claire and Jane wear their fanciest dresses. Jane's of soft pink silk with ruffles and lace. Claire's of soft cotton the color of the Scottish sky. It has lace sown into the neckline and hem. She is now seven months pregnant with no chance of hiding the baby's presence so she decided to emphasize it with the dresses fabric tight over her baby bump and growing breasts.

********

They all five enter the register's office. The lady behind the desk smiles at them. "Sneaking in just under the wire, lad?" She asks looking over Claire's protruding belly as well as the other children.

"Marrying the love of my life and the best step-mam my children can ever hope to have." With a smile and tight voice. The lady, rebuked for judging, quickly slips out and returns with the clerk who performs the ceremony. 

It is a simple affair. Not much more then a hand fast ceremony. He has them take hold of each other's hands. They repeat after him, promising to love each other as husband and wife. They slip rings on each other's fingers and they are married. 

"That is it," Alex complains. "I got all dressed up for that?"

"Come lad. You can show your cousins your brand new kilt. I bet they will be envious." Jenny is taken the twins for the night so they can have a proper wedding night.

"Yah, and I can show Maggie my dress." Jane says," and I think it was beautiful."

"You are such a girl." Her brother teases her.

"Well aye, I am." Followed by her tongue sticking out.

"Good luck." The register tells them as he directs them to sign the marriage certificate. Claire signs 'Claire Elizabeth Fraser' with a huge smile. They gather their children and exit as the Fraser family.


	47. A Proper Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swet love is made.  
> NSFW

They drop the twins at Lallybroch where Jenny and Ian hug them, offer congratulations, and sent them off. They waste no time getting home. 

Since the twins have lived with them full time, their love making has been restricted to late nights and early mornings after the bairns are dropped at school and before they must head to work. This is the first time they will have a whole day and night of uninterrupted time. They plan to take full advantage.

His hands are under her dress as soon as they step through the door. "Ohhh," she breathes out as his questing fingers find her already wet knickers.

"That is it Mrs Fraser. I have so missed your wee noises. Let's see what others ye can make." His fingers slip under her knickers. They stand in the living room, still fully clothed, as he works her to orgasm. Her noise isn't so wee as she yells out, ' Oh hell Jamie!'

"Come Mrs Fraser. Lets get you undressed." 

××××××××

He lifts her dress off and hangs it on the hanger on the door before turning back to her. He hasn't seen her in the full sunlit room in a while. He studies her as she stands in just her knickers and sturdy bra. She aches to cover herself. She knows he can see the blue lines of stretch marks as they criss-cross her belly and the top of her exposed breasts. Her belly button is no longer an iny. But, she stands still, her hands to her side, and lets her husband get his fill.

"Ye ken ye are the must beautiful woman I've ever seen?" He finally says in a voice strangled with emotion.

"I know you think so."

"I know so. Come here my wife." They meet in the middle and his hands go around to undo her bra. He slips it off and he deeply kisses her. She feels her effect on him against her thigh. A sexually aroused man does have a built in lie detector. He does find her attractive. He lets the bra slip down her arms and she moves away to let it fall completely off. His hands cup her and her breasts overflow his hands. His thumbs flip her nipples and she moans his name into his mouth as he kisses her.

He longs to pay homage to her body, to show her just how attractive she is to him, just how much he loves her. He starts at her neck, sucking and licking as her hands dangle in his hair and those wee sounds he craves flow from her lips. He licks and suckles her ear as his hands find her arse and pull her close. Their daughter kicks his side causing tears of joy and thankfulness to thinken his throat as his lips move down. He kneels and kisses his child, whispering Gailec over her mam's stomach. He licks the path of her stretch marks and they lead him up to her breasts. He licks up to the tip before pulling it in and suckling it hard. Her head falls back as a steam of incomprehensible words flow out of her panting mouth. One of his hands runs over their daughter. The other teases her other nipple.

"To the bed." She gasps out. He leads them there. He sits her on the edge after drawing her now sodden knickers off. He is still fully clothed as he drives between her legs.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," she pants out as his lips and tongue make her see stars," ohf*ckJamie. Rightbloodythere. Dont'stop, don'tyoudarestop!" Her daughter kicks violently against her da's hand as her uterus contracts under the force of her orgasm. She can't breath to call out at first. Her hand tightens to the point of pain in his hair before her grip losens as her whole body relaxes. 

He lifts up, pulling his shirt and tie off. He reaches for the belt holding his kilt on and she stops him. 

"No baby. My turn." Her hand slips under his kilt and she tsk's in disappointment when she finds his boxer-briefs. "I thought a true Scot wore nothing but lipstick under his kilt."

"This Scot dinna want to flash his bairns. But we are alone now." He replies in a husky voice as she stokes him up and down over the cotton.

"Aye we are." She slips his hand under his waistband and eases the fabric over his cock. He steps out of them. And her hand returns. She pulls him from root to tip.

"I need you, Mrs Fraser." He.groans.

"Do you? I need you too. I need.to taste you. On the bed please." Her advancing pregnancy will not allow her to kneel before him. She joins him on the bed and slips under his kilt. He can't see what she is doing and it adds to his desire to see just the tip of her hair as her head moves under his kilt. Oh Christ, her hungry, pulliing mouth! It takes all his self-control not to fill his wife's mouth.

"Come Claire. I must be inside you." She moves up and balancing herself, slips him over him. "Ah Dhai!" 

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" She pants as she lifts herself up and down on him. When he grips her waist and sits up, pressing himself deeper in her, she screams, tightening around inside and out. He lowers his head and draws her nipple in as he rocks against and in her.

"Eeeeaaaooooohhhh!" She cries as the top of his cock rocks against her clit with every movement of his hips. He groans against her neck as he feels his testes tighten. His hand slips between them, his thumb finding her budding clit. He teases it with cock and thumb as he gets closer to cumming. She whispers his name into his hair as she rocks against his hand. She screams it as she cums. A second later he calls out hers.


	48. The Birth Approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's prepare for the birth.

"One more month." Claire thinks, running her hand down and over her daughter. To reach this stage. To feel her alive and moving in her, is a miracle. After Faith. She recalls the early conversation she and Jamie had and the talk of a baby that will stay. It seemed a dream at the time. But now, she is her. A mere month of being born. A daughter who will stay. 

She sits in the room that they is being transformed into a nursery. The baby will be in the room with them for awhile. When she is sleeping through the night, she will be in these pale purple room with the lace curtains, the wooden homemade rocking chair, the antique cradle, and new crib. Her tiny dresses fill the closet, her little socks and stockings fill the drawers, wee nappies fill the sweet little holder hanging from the wall. Her name is on colorful blocks on the wall. They are ready.

"Mo chariade, are ye okay?" Jamie stands at the door. He had just returned from bringing the twins home from school.

"I am. I am just so thankful. I never, after Faith, we are having a daughter. We have a daughter and son. I am just so full of joy."

"Me too my lovely wife." He wraps her hands around her back and rests his hands on their bairn. "One that will stay." He whispers echoing her thoughts.

"Yes. God restored the twins and now has given me, us a new daughter."

"Aye He did." She covers his hand and sighs in contentment as they both feel the baby move under their joined hands.

They have been to child birth classes. Have taken the twins to sibling classes. Jane was more excited then Alex to learn how to change nappies and how to hold their new baby sister. But Alex was warming up. As they prepared more and more, and he saw the room being put together, the baby named, he also started to share his sister's excitement.

"Mama Claire, see what we did today?" Jane came running in followed by her brother. She holds up a picture. It shows the twins, Jamie, Claire, and their new baby sister. "We were to draw our family. I tol' Miss Ann that sissy had to be in the picture cause' she is already part of the family."

"Aye, she is." Jamie says with pride. "Did ye draw her too?" He asks his son.

"Yes daddy. See." In his picture, he is holding the baby." Claire and Jamie look at each other, fighting tears. Family, one that is forever.


	49. Hope Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bairn is born!

The pain, sharp and breathtaking, wakes her up, in the early morning hours. She lays still, on her side, and waits to see if it will come again. She is two days away from her due date and over being pregnant. She fears labor but, that fear is tempered by the thought of holding her child, alive, in her arms. When the pain comes again, she is awake enough to feel it begin. It start in her back and travels around, tightening her uterus in it's iron grip. When she can breath, she wakes her husband.

+++++++

Come Claire, walking will help." Gellis encourages. Her and Murtagh, as well as Jenny and Ian, are at the hospital. The twins are with their cousins at Lallybroch being watched over by the family's long term housekeeper, Miss Fitz.

"Oh bloody hell, nothing helps. She is never coming!" She rests against the wall.

"She will. Ye can do this lass. You are already at six cms. Naught long to go." Gellis cheerfully says.

"Spoken like someone who has never given birth." She grouches.

"Come. Let's walk until the next one comes." She ignores her attitude and pulls her back up. They walk arm and arm until the pain grips her again. She stops and grunts,bending over, she tries to breath through the pain.

"How is she?" Jamie comes up behind them.

"She is holding on. Being a good soldier."

"I. Am right bloody here, James Fraser! You can ask me how I am doing." She growls. He comes up behind her and presses into her back, without a word. She lets her breath out and relaxes against him some.

"I am sorry love. I ken'd ye couldn't answer then. It is why I asked Gellis. I ken ye can speak for yerself."

"I am sorry. It is just.....Oh no! Oh f*ck...I can't!" Her face twist in pain.

"Counter pressure. Right here Gel. Now!" He orders her to where he was before coming around to his wife's face. She has to get on top of the pain and panic. "Claire Fraser, look at me!" Her anguished eyes meet his," I am here. You ars naught alone and it is almost over. You are brave and strong. And we have this!" 

"It was bad. Very bad." She pants out when it is over.

"I ken. Let's head back to the room."

×××××××

"7 and a half cms." The midwife announces after examining her.

"Transition?" Claire says.

"Aye. But it will go fast. She is almost here."

"And be the most," but the gripping, twisting pain of transition takes back over. She shudders and tries to pull into herself. Jamie is there. He takes her face and steadies her, helping her with the faster, eeee, eeee, breaths of this stage.

×××××

"Are they killing the lass?" Murtagh comments as Claire's screams reach the waiting room.

"Sounds like transition. The hardest part of labor. It is almost over." Jenny calmly says as the men turn white. She chuckles to herself, recalling. She wonders how her brother is holding up.

××××××

"Ye can do it. Just a few more pushes." Jamie holds her against his back on the birthing chair. Transition had been brutal but blessingly short. Now they are at the final stage and his wife is tired

"I can't Jamie. I've nothing left."

"Borrow from me. I will help ye." He takes a deep breath and presses down with his own abdominal muscles. She copies him.

"Very good Claire. I can see the head." The midwife says. "Keep it up."

"Ohhhhhh it burns!" She cries out fifteen minutes later.

"Push through it! There, pant. Her head is out." She does, shivering and panting, as her daughter's mouth and nose is cleaned out. "Good, one more push." She slips out and a second later the incredible sound of,' wahhhh wahhhh' their daughter's first cry, fills the air.

"She's alive! She's alive!" Claire calls out in thankful praise.

×××××××

"Come meet your sister, Aleai Hope," Claire offers cuddling her chestnut haired, amber eyed daughter to her. Jane runs up. Alex follows a bit slower.

"Ahhh, she is beautiful." Jane says.

"She has our curles." Alex says, touching them carefully.

"And momma Claire's. She is a Fraser like the rest of us."

"Aye, she is." Jamie says with pride. They go home the next day. A family of five.


	50. Epilogue: Midnight Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a conversation with her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleai would have been my grandson's name, had he been a girl. And it goes with the twins A names. For any wondering.

"Aleai Hope," she holds her as she nurses. Her tiny little mouth is strong. It fills Claire with peace to see her nursing so good. A sign of radiant health. "I didn't want to name you, Aleai you know. I wanted Julia, after my mum. You know who convinced me," she pauses as if awaiting her to answer," you don't? Well, I will tell you. It was your big sister Jane. You see her name isn't only Jane. It is Alexandra Jane. And she wanted her little sister to have a name staring with A too. Now, I may be able to win an argument with your daddy, but, not that little girl." Beside her, Jamie snort laughs. It is midnight and the house is quiet other then the sound of Claire's voice, Aleai's suckling, and now, Jamie's soft laughter.

"The reason is," she ignores her husband for now," your siblings and I didn't start off on the best foot. In point of fact, they hated me. But, you helped change that. Knowing you were coming, it helped soften them up. That and time. When you are older, I will tell you about their first mum." She lifts her carefully off her left side and starts her on her right. She resumes eagerly eating.

"They dinna hate ye Claire. They were just poisoned by her hatred." 

"Whatever it was, Aleai helped heal it."

"Nae alone. Yer love got through Sassanech. Even before the lass came. They saw yer heart like I did. It drained the poison. Ye are an extraordinary woman Claire. And, I promise, ye can name the next one Julia."

"The next one!" She sputters out. He laughs and kisses her before kissing his daughter.

"If ye wish. But I need naught but ye and them."

"I love you so much Jamie. I am so glad I went to that meet and greet."

"Me too Claire. I canna imagine my live without ye in it. I love ye."

The watch their daughter until she falls asleep. He gently lifts her up, changes her nappy, and lays her in the bassinet. He then draws her mam to his side and they sleep for a few more hours.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, once again, for reading my little story. Another that started out with a writer's prompt and grew.  
> Feel free to tell me what y'all think..


End file.
